Of Secret Agents and Returning Asgardian Gods
by 71st century girl
Summary: To the world Izzy Wolfe died just before the battle of New York, her death giving others the strength to defeat the evil Loki. A heartbroken Thor returned to Asgard, while the rest of the Avengers returned to their lives mourning the loss of a team member and friend. But little do they know, that Izzy Wolfe lives. And she's got to help keep the world from going mad.
1. New Team, New Wolfe

_The secret is out. For decades your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. Now we know, there among us are Heroes. And monsters. The world is full of wonders._

"What does SHIELD stand for Agent Ward?" Agent Hill asked. "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division." Agent Grant Ward replied, his usual cocky self. "And what does that mean to you?" Hill asked. "Somebody really wanted our initials to spell out shield." Ward replied. Hill stared at him unimpressed. "It means we're the line." He amended, "between world and a much weirder world. We protect people from news they aren't ready to hear. If we can't do that, we keep them safe." Hill almost smiled. Almost. "Something turns up." Ward continued, pulling something out of his pocket. "Like this Chitauri neural link." He slide it over to Hill. "We get to it before someone bad does." "Any idea who Vanchat was planning to sell it to?" Hill asked, standing up and placing the neural link in a briefcase. "I'm more interested in how this Rising Tide group found out about it." Ward replied. "I thought they were just hackers. What changed?" He asked. "Everything's changing." Hill replied. "A little while ago most people went to bed thinking the craziest thing in the world was a billionaire in a flying metal suit. Then aliens invaded New York and were beaten back by, among others, a giant green monster, a costumed hero from the 40's and a god." "I don't think Thor is technically a god." Ward said. "You haven't been near his arms." Hill replied, flinching slightly as a low growl came from the corner of the room. Ward frowned, but shrugged it off as a dodgy radiator or something. "The battle of New York was the end of the world. This, now, is the new world. People are different. They have access to tech, to formulas, to secrets, they're not ready for." "Why was I pulled out of Paris?" Ward asked, leaning forward. "That you'll have to asked Agents Wolfe and Coulson." Hill replied. "Ah yeah." Ward said. "I'm clearance level six, I know that... Agents Wolfe and Coulson were killed in action, before the battle of New York. Got the full report." Phil gave Izzy a look as she tried not to giggle. She took a deep breath and they both walked out the dark corner they'd been standing in. "Welcome to level seven." Coulson said. Ward stood up and his mouth dropped open. "Nailed it!" Izzy cried, high fiving Phil. "Sorry... That corner was really dark and we couldn't help ourselves." Phil said, turning back to Ward, who looked more than a bit confused. "I think there's a bulb out." Izzy added, as her and Phil smirked at each other.

* * *

"Director Fury faked your deaths?" Ward asked, walking behind Izzy and Coulson. "To motivate the Avengers?" "Well the death of common allies is a particularly effective team builder." Hill replied. "It wasn't that much of a stretch." Izzy added, as the computer scanned them. "I stopped breathing for about forty seconds." Phil said. "While I remained dead for a whole eight minutes." Izzy grinned at Ward as she told him that. "Eight. And four." Hill replied, "It gets longer every time you two tell it." "Yeah well you get shanked by the Agardian Mussolini, you can tell it your way." Phil said, while Izzy pulled a face at Hill's back. "I was looking at the big white light." Izzy said, glancing at Ward, who did not look entirely comfortable. "And it felt a lot longer than four minutes." "Do they know?" Ward asked. "The Avengers? That Fury played them?" Neither him or Hill saw Izzy and Phil wince at his words. "They're not level seven." Hill replied. "We get out the ICU. Fury stuck us in a grass shack in Tahiti." Coulson said, leading the way. "Rough gig. Mai Tais, Travis McGee novels and a physical therapist who's command of English was...irrelevant." "But something put you two back in the game." Ward stated. "What's that?" He asked, walking up to the big screen. "That's a superhero, Agent Ward." Izzy replied. "Don't tell me you've never seen one before." "An unregistered gifted." Hill added. "Identity unknown." "Those were the days." Izzy whispered, leaning over to Phil. "When Superheros were unknown." "And didn't give the address to their holiday homes away." Phil replied, with a nod. Messages and videos began to play on the screen. "Another little present from the Rising Tide." Phil said, looking at Ward, as he felt Izzy bristle at the name. She'd had a run in with a few of the Rising Tide a month ago. It hadn't ended well. "How are they getting this stuff before us?" Ward asked, gesturing to the screen. "Same way they cracked our RSA implication." Izzy replied, making Hill look up. "They're good." Phil narrowed his eyes. "That was supposed to be my line." He muttered. "We practiced this." "I'm going improv." Izzy replied. "You can say the next line." Phil smirked and looked up at Ward with a stern look. "So we need better." He said, before walking off. "That was awesome." Izzy said, walking after him. "Delivered with perfection." Phil agreed. "Agents Coulson and Wolfe had requisitioned a mobile command unit, to which you are assigned." Hill informed Ward. "The Rising Tide is trying to draw us out." Phil said, picking up a folder. "It's time they succeeded." Izzy finished, high fiving the hand Coulson had held up. "You want me to cross them off?" Ward asked. "Wow! No." Phil replied. "We want to use them to get to him." Izzy said, nodding at the picture of the hooded hero. "This man's world is about to get very weird. He's going to need some help." Phil added. "I'm sorry." Ward said, looking at Hill. "I was trained from day one as a specialist. I go in alone. I get it done. Diffusing a Nuclear bomb? I'm your guy. But the welcoming committee?" He asked, looking at Coulson and Izzy, who looked quite offended. Did this Ward not know how easily she could rip him to shreds? Hello! She turned into a giant Wolf! "Not my speed." Ward finished. "I know it's not what you want." Phil replied. "Agent Hill did a very detailed assessment on your three missions. Combat...top grades. Espionage... Your the highest marks since Romanoff. Under people skills she drew a... what is that?" He asked, pointing to the picture Hill had drawn. "I think it's a little poop." Izzy replied, peering at the drawing. "With knives sticking out of it." Ward went to look at the drawing. "That's bad right?" Phil asked, "Given your family history, I'm surprised it's not worse. But... Your the guy for this. If I'm wrong, you can go straight back to your bombs." "Teams approved." A Doctor said, walking in. "Physicals are all fine. Fitz-Simmons is not clear for combat, but that shouldn't be an issue. Agent Ward here, is almost too fit." "That's a issue." Ward replied, walking forward. Coulson and Izzy rolled their eyes, before looking at each other and fist bumping. "That should be an issue. Maybe I can't join the team because-" Hill cut him off."God are your dismissed." She said, making Izzy and Phil snigger. Ward scowled and walked out. "It was a Porcupine. It was not a poop." Hill said, looking up at Izzy and Coulson, who immediately turned back to the page. "It just means that-" "No I'm pretty sure." Phil cut her off. "It's obviously a poop." Izzy added. "And it's not just Ward. Your whole roster is sketchy." Hill said. "Well they're cleared." Izzy replied, with a shrug. "I would of been very happy not to clear you, Phil." The Doctor said. "I'd like for you to rest up more." Phil gave him a sarcastic smile, while Izzy settled on glaring at him. "We've had plenty of that." Phil replied, as Izzy stood next to him defensively. The message was clear 'Phil goes where Izzy goes.' "Thanks." Phil said, whether it was to the doctor or Izzy, nobody but Phil knew. "You sure?" Hill asked, looking at Izzy and Phil with concern. "You should go some time." Izzy replied. "Where?" Hill asked. "Tahiti" Phil replied, before sharing a look with Izzy. "It's a magical place." They both said, smirking at each other. "Three days in I'd be begging for an assignment." Hill replied. "Exactly." Izzy and Phil said, before high fiving and walking out. "Are they always like that?" The Doctor asked. "Ever since Tahiti." Hill replied. "And the talking together?" The Doctor asked. "A recent development." Hill replied. The Doctor went to say something, before pausing, then saying it. "Tahiti." He said. "They really don't know do they?" "They can never know." Hill replied, watching the two agents joke around as they walked away, before shaking her head and walking off too.

* * *

"Agent May." Coulson said. "No." May replied, making Izzy smirk. "Pay up Phil!" She sang, holding out her hand. Phil grumbled and handed her a fifty, before walking over to May. "So you've been briefed." He said. "I'm not going back in the field." May replied. "Yeah." Izzy said, standing on the one side of the little square May was sat in, while Phil stood on the other. "You got such a nice setup here." "Ever though about adding a moat?" Phil asked, causing May to give him a dirty look, while Izzy nodded in approval. "We just need you to drive the bus." Izzy said. "Liaise ground transpo wants onsite supervision. This isn't a combat op." Phil added. "Then you don't need me." May replied, making Izzy throw her hands up frustration. "We do." Phil said. "Cus we'll be running ourselves. Picking the ops. Making the calls. No red tape...This is where they actually make the red tape, isn't it?" He asked, walking round to stand next to Izzy. "I always wondered." Izzy shook her head at him and tried not to laugh. "Melinda." She said, serious once again. "You're really just asking me to drive the bus?" May asked. "We're not asking." Phil replied, as he and Izzy began to walk away. "It's a really nice bus." Izzy said, turning around for a moment. It was a really nice bus.

* * *

Izzy pulled in shortly after Phil, who of course had brought Lola, his vintage Flying car. He parked her and Izzy waited at the bottom of the ramp, wanting to annoy Phil and make a entrance all at the same time. "Don't touch Lola." Phil said, as a man went to touch the shiny red car. With a roar, Izzy shot up the ramp on her Harley, barely skimming Lola and skidding to a stop about half a metre from the lab. "Izzy!" Simmons squealed, while Ward watched his climb off the motorbike, take off her helmet and shake out her long blonde hair. Damn she looked good in leather. "Hey Simmons." Izzy replied, bounding past Ward to give the other English girl a hug. "Izzy." Phil growled. "What have I said about Lola?" Izzy shrugged. "I don't know. You should know by now, that when you start talking about your vintage collectibles I zone out. Now go do something while I talk with the Science People." Phil rolled his eyes and led Ward up the stairs. "Lola's not just a car..." Izzy caught the start of the conversation, before rolling her eyes and following Simmons into the lab. "Fitz!" She called, waving at the Scottish man. "Hey Izzy. Recovered from Siberia?" He asked, catching the comm she threw at him, and promptly smashing it with a hammer. "Yeah. I tell you, nothing like breaking into a top secret lab at half three in the morning to wake you up." She replied. "And then running ten miles through a blizzard." Simmons added. "Now open wide. We need another DNA sample." "Another?" Izzy managed to ask, before a cotton wool bud was stuck in her mouth. "I've explained this before." Simmons replied. "Every time you phase, your DNA mutates and changes, making it completely different to before. So every time you phase we'll need another sample. Now when was the last time you phased?" She asked. "Erm...Yesterday. At noon. Phil took my doughnut." Izzy replied. "So you wolfed up on him?" Fitz asked. "He shot me." Izzy replied, making Fitz nod. "Fair enough."


	2. Exploding Super Soldiers

_"How will you come at us this time?_" Phil and Izzy were sat in their office listening to the live feed from the Rising Tide, as the Bus took off. _"From the air? From the ground? How will you silence us this time? How can you? The truth is in the wind. It's everywhere. You cannot stop the Rising Tide."_ Izzy yawned and looked at the clouds through the window. Fury had gotten her to do a last minute mission last night and she was still tired. _"You will not find us."_ Izzy glanced at Phil as the plane turned, and began to land. _"You will never see our faces."_ Izzy, Phil and Ward jumped into a car and quickly drove off the ramp as the plane landed. "_But rest assure. We will rise against those who shield us from the truth_." Izzy floored it through the streets of New York and took a sharp turn down a back alley, causing Ward to fall across the back seat, while Phil smirked, used to Izzy's driving. "_And nothing...nothing..."_ The three of them jumped out the cap and walked towards a old van. Ward slide the door open and Izzy and Phil smiled at the girl sitting inside. _"Can stop us-"_ She turned to face the trio. "Hey" She said. "What up?" Izzy rolled her eyes and shoved the sack over her head, before letting Ward deal with the girl. "So we've lowered ourselves to the point of kidnapping." She said, looking at Phil. "Not the first time." Phil replied, making Izzy roll her eyes. "Just because you were making a running commentary in my ear does not mean you were there!" She exclaimed, poking him in the chest. Phil rolled his eyes. "Lets just get back to the plane." "I totally won that." Izzy muttered.

* * *

Izzy lent against the wall of the cage as Ward shoved the girl into a seat and removed the sack. She looked around confused, and Izzy would of felt sorry for her. If she wasn't trying to ruin Steve Roger, and many other people's lives, by revealing them to the public. There was a reason Super Heros were masked. "You guys are making a big mistake." The girl said. "You don't look that big." Ward replied. "Sorry for the lack of finesse. Agents Wolfe and Ward here have a little history with your group..." Coulson said, "the rising tide." "I don't know, what-." The girl replied, making Izzy growl. The girl looked over at her and her eyes widened. Oh great. She knew who Izzy was. "Okay, there are two ways we can do this." Ward snapped. "How?" The girl asked. "Is one of them the easy way?" Her eyes quickly shot back over to Izzy. "No." Ward replied. "No..." The girl repeated, glancing at Izzy again. "What's your name?" Coulson asked. "Skye." She replied. "What's your real name?" Ward asked. "That can wait." Izzy cut in, stepping forward, "Its another name we need, a certain hero." "What makes you think I know that?" Sky asked, "Besides you've already got one." She nodded at Izzy. "So you've heard of me." Izzy replied. "The Wolf. Kicked butt with Captain America over in Germany. Also watched the epic fight between Thor and Iron Man. And there's a few rumors going round that your Thor's lover." Skye said. Coulson caught Izzy's eye as the blonde English woman wrapped her arms around her stomach. They seemed to have a silent conversation and Coulson nodded, his eyes darting to Izzy's stomach before going back to Skye. "Well you made a little mistake." He said, sitting down. "The phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of Rising Tides posts." He threw the folder across to her. "Wow. Yeah. Was that a mistake?" She asked. "Or am I now sitting in the centre of your secret headquarters?" She looked around. "What is this? A plane? I got inside. And by now you've discovered you can't beat the inscription on my equipment, so you got nothing." This girl was really starting to grate Izzy's nerves. "We have a fairly strong coincidence." Phil said, opening the folder. "You being on the scene, just before it went up in tell me what our team's gonna fine there?" He asked, as Izzy walked forward and glared down at Skye. Ward had to say he was taken back. According to Wolfe's file she was supposed to be laid back, easy to get along with and friendly with everyone. But then again, it was that friendliness that got her killed. For four minutes. But right now she looked cold, like she could kill Skye and not even regret it afterwards. "How did you know the hooded man was in the building?" Izzy asked. "Did you blow it up to draw him out?" Ward added. "Did you?" Skye replied. "That's not our style." Coulson said. "I was just kidnapped by your style!" Skye snapped. Phil rested a hand on Izzy's arm. "You may wanna cool it down on the sass." He said. "It annoys Izzy here. And she's not somebody you want to annoy." Skye ignored him. "SHIELD covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'll be covering up centipede." Izzy looked at Coulson, who looked at Ward, who looked at Izzy. "Holy noway." Skye said. "You don't know what that is. Millions of dollars of equipment at your disposal. And I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet?" "I don't do computers." Izzy growled. "You need to think about your friend." Phil said. "We're not the only ones interested in people with powers. We'd like to contain him, yeah. But the next guy will want to exploit him. And the guy after that will dissect him." Izzy shuddered at the thought. "What is centipede?" Ward asked. Skye just smirked. Her smirk however vanished, when the sound of ripping clothes filled the air and a huge white wolf was baring it's teeth at her. "You'll have to excuse Izzy." Phil said, patting the Wolf's head as if it was as normal as stroking a cat. "Her control isn't what it used to be. Being abandoned by the man you love, the find out the only reason he returned was for his brother, then getting stabbed by said brother and dying for ten minutes, then waking up in Tahiti and told the man you loved and your friends all think that you're dead and you can't contact them, can really mess with your anger. Plus spending as much time with Tony Stark as Izzy did could cause anybody's temper to go into over drive. He's a very irritating man." Skye just nodded, staring at Izzy eyes wide with fear. "Izzy. Why don't you head over to where the others are? Keep an eye on Fitz-Simmons. They're scared off May." Phil suggested. Izzy nodded and walked past Skye, growling right next to her ear to scare the girl, before trotting out the cage.

* * *

"See, we designed each of these with their own capabilities." Simmons said, explaining to May about the little robots flying around. "So some record the dimensions and textures of the room. Some testing the density, radiation, I mean one of these is just smelling." "I could do that." Izzy stated, appearing next to Simmons and May. She held out a cotton swab and was rewarded with a big grin. "Oh you remembered!" Simmons exclaimed, slipping the swab in her pocket. "Woah, woah, woah. I got something." Fitz said, "in something." "Who's got it?" Simmons asked. "Ah... Bashful." Fitz replied. "Aw." Simmons cooed, while Izzy and May moved over to the robot Fitz had pointed at. "Surveillance Camera." May said, as Izzy passed her what Bashful had found. "Deep fried surveillance camera." Izzy corrected. "Yes, but that model had flash memory in case of-" Fitz paused as something creaked above him, he finished he sentence but Izzy wasn't listening. "We need clean up." She murmured, to Simmons, seeing the deep fried body in the room. "By luck, I mean unappreciated genius." Fitz finished, making Izzy snort. Fitz was like a shy Tony Stark. "Yes, we'll need it. Snow's reading some compounds, that are- oh my god." Simmons breathed. "Explosive?" May asked, sharing a look with Izzy. "Not of this Earth." Simmons replied, grinning at the thing she held up.

* * *

"Micheal Peterson." Phil started. "Factory worker, married one kid." Izzy continued, as the information shot across the table top screen. "Gets injured, gets laid off, wife jumps ship." Phil said. "Good guy bad breaks." Izzy added, as she and Phil stood next to each at the head of the table. Everyone looked at them as the pair crossed their arms at the exact same time. "Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again." Phil said. "Make him super." Izzy added, before her and Phil share a look. There's a chance somebody is trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum and actually starting to succeed. "Who has the tech to do that?" May asked, while Sky stood back watching the team. Izzy had apologized for her behavior and Skye had sheepishly replied that she'd acted like that to see 'Her favourite hero' turn into a wolf. "And why would they want to?" "Fitz what do we have from the security footage?" Phil asked, walking down one side of the table as Izzy walked down the other. "Just before the blast?" Izzy added, knowing Fitz would probably start weeks ahead of the blast. "What are we seeing?" May asked, as Fitz brought up a picture on the screen. "Well the man is angry, at the other man." Fitz replied, making Izzy smirk, while Coulson gave him a blank look. "The data is very corrupt." Simmons tried to amend. "Yeah." Fitz scoffed. "Like cold war Russia corrupt. I...I can't sink the time code without-" "What if you had the audio?" Skye interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her. "I was running surveillance on the lab." She continued. "I had my microphone right outside the window before the blast. The digital file is in my van. There's too much background noise for me, but you could probably-" "You can clean that up can't you?" Simmons asked, nudging Fitz. Izzy rolled her eyes and turned to Phil while Fitz-Simmons began to quickly talk abut science. "Did you get the video of Ward under the truth serum for me?" She whispered. "It's on your bunk. You should hear when he starts talking about his grandma." Phil replied. "Shall we watch it tonight?" Izzy asked. "You bring popcorn. I'll get some beer." Coulson replied. Izzy grinned and patted his shoulder. "Good man." She said, before turning back to the team. "That audio would be great thank you very much." Fitz said, turning to Skye. "Your van's here." Phil said. "But you were right. We couldn't de-crept the files." Izzy added. "The decription's coupled to the GPS." Skye replied, "Get my van back to that alley and then I'm in business." She began to walk away. "Agent May will escort you. Since Phil won't let me." Izzy called. "On your way out." Phil said, stopping May. "Wake up Ward." Izzy giggled.

* * *

"So the alien metal wasn't the explosive?" Phil asked, watching Simmons work while Izzy watched Fitz around and trip over his words while talking to Skye. "Well I assumed from the break pattern and dispersion that it was, but it's just dripping with Gamma Radiation." Simmons replied. Izzy's head snapped over to her and she caught Phil's eye. Simmons continued drilling at the alien metal, until she accidentally pierced the metal. "Uh. Now it's actual dripping. Fun!" She exclaimed. "Not my idea of fun." Izzy replied, scrunching her nose up at the orange goop. "So what did that get us?" Ward asked, walking in. "Skye's sending us the rest of her decripted files on centipede, but we have her audio. I've loaded it up.!" Fitz replied, rushing about. "Nice work." Coulson said. "I told you they were good. They were with me in Africa and Siberia." Izzy replied, bumping her shoulder with his. "I never got why they cleared you for Field work and not me." Phil grumbled, grumpily. "I turn into a Giant Wolf. Do the maths Phil." Izzy replied, rolling her eyes. "Now using motion estimation," Fitz continued, "Bayesana inference, a bean splitter and a little defraction theory." He ran up the stairs and pressed something on the device in his hands. "Our mystery man, appears. It's like magic. But it's science." "You've done good Fitz" Izzy praised, as she, Phil and Ward walked towards the hologram. "Explosives in the case?" Ward asked. "Please calm down." The man in hologram said. "Just let me check your vitals." "I feel fine. I want to feel more." The second man replied. "Where's the Doctor? WHERE IS SHE?!" "I-If you don't settle down, I-I'll have you sedated." The first man stuttered. "Where is she?!" The second man growled, picking up something and smashing it. It was them Izzy noticed something on the man's arm. "Did you see that on his arm?" Fitz asked, asking the question before she could. He rewound the hologram and everyone looked at his arm. "What does that look like to you?" Coulson asked. "A centipede." Ward replied. "It's an intravenous filter for his blood." Simmons said, walking forward. "This goo Sir, is very similar to the serum Dr Erskine developed in the forties for the-" "Super soldiers." Phil and Izzy cut in, sharing a look before turning back to the hologram. "A man wearing alien metal, gamma radiation, ever known source of super power thrown in a blender." Simmons continued. "We need to see the origin of the blast." Phil said, looking at Fitz. "Run it back from the last point recorded." Izzy looked unbelievably tense. "If people are making Super Soldiers and turning them into weapons we don't stand a chance." She muttered, looking at Phil. Who just nodded. "Dear lord!" Izzy exclaimed, as the found the source of the explosion. It was the super soldier. He'd exploded. "Extremis." Phil said, walking up to it. "It's new." "And completely unstable." Izzy added, walking forward. "Poor man didn't bring an explosive." Simmons said. "And Mike has the same stuff in his system." "Judging by his strength level a lot more." Ward replied. "So any minute now Mike is going to..." Fitz said, gesturing with his hands. "He's going to take out anyone within a two block radius." Simmons informed. "Well." Izzy said, fixing her gaze on Ward. "You wanted a bomb."


	3. Super Soldier Showdown

"Sir? Izzy?" Simmons called, walking over to them Fitz at her side. "He didn't explode because he was angry. The two are connected. It's kind of a chemical surge. But calming him down would buy him a minute at the most. He will detonate within the next few hours." "Solution?" Phil asked. "Isolate him, get him away from people." Simmons suggested. "Or?" Izzy asked, knowing there was more. "Put a bullet through his brain." Fitz replied, quietly. "If he's dead the irradiation metabolic process will stop." Simmons added. Phil looked back at Ward. "We need to come up with a third option." Izzy spoke, causing Phil to look over at her. "This man didn't ask for this. He's got a kid. There's noway we can just let him die without trying." "We have a couple hours at most, there's noway we could-" Simmons started, as Izzy and Phil began to walk away. "Don't ever tell me there's not way!" Phil snapped, going to walk back to Fitz-Simmons. Izzy grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "It's on you two." Izzy said, her tone a hell of a lot calmer than Phil's. "Get it done." Phil spat, before walking towards Ward. Izzy wrapped an arm around both Fitz and Simmons and led them back down to the lab. "This is the first Field work Phil's done for a while. He's stressed, but that is not an excuse to take it out on you two. Try as hard as you can. And when you've got something that you at least think will work I want you to check Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. Both gained their powers from stuff similar to what made that man explode. For all we know, being trapped in the ice could of delayed Steve's explosion. But focus on that later." She said, removing her arms as they entered the lab. "You know them well don't you?" Fitz asked, as he and Simmons rushed around the lab. "They're good men." Izzy replied. "What was it like working with them-" Fitz went to ask, only to turn around and see Izzy had vanished. He received a smack on the chest from Simmons as she rushed past. "What was the first thing Izzy said when we worked with her in Africa?" She asked. "Don't ask about the Avengers." Fitz replied, his shoulders slumping, as he rushed around. "It's just... I'm such a huge fan of Dr Banner. I'd give anything to meet him, I thought maybe Izzy could..." He mumbled. "They're not level seven." Simmons replied, "Trust me. I've asked to meet Captain America and Tony Stark so many time, that Izzy knows what I'm going to ask before I even ask it."

* * *

Izzy paced up and down her and Coulson's office. The super soldier, Mike, had knocked May out and kidnapped Skye from her van"Skye hacked into our system and told us where they are." Ward said, walking into Izzy and Coulson's shared office. Izzy nodded and checked her gun before sliding it into her holster. "Grab a vest and get in the car." She replied, grabbing her own vest. Ward who'd been looking at a photo on Izzy's desk, nodded and exited the office. Izzy glanced at the photo, before placing it face down on the desk. "I don't want you to see the person I've become." She whispered, before grabbing another gun and exiting the office. She ran down the stairs and jumped into the driver's seat, much to Ward's horror. She quickly backed down the ramp and sped off, following Coulson's directions. They quickly pulled up and jumped out. "Look at this place." Ward said. "You're going to risk thousands of live for some nobody?" Izzy glared at him. "Nobody's a nobody Ward." Phil replied, seeing that Izzy was ready to strangle Ward. "Fitz-Simmons will come through." Izzy added, having complete faith in the two scientists. Phil raised the megaphone to his mouth. "Mr Peterson. Good morning. We're not a threat. We're here to help. But you're in danger and we need to take you in." He said. The van door flew off the van, narrowly missing Izzy, who dropped to the ground with practiced ease. "Son of a-" She cursed. "Not all super soldiers are polite people from the forties Izzy." Phil cut her off. "Some will try to kill you." Izzy glared at him. "You don't say." She hissed. "Move." Mike said, dragging Skye out of her van while carrying his son. Ward lunged for his gun and got up as Mike dragged Skye into the train station. Izzy got up and ran into the station, Ward on her heels. "Lets get him out of here." Coulson said, passing Mike's son to a policeman, while Izzy and Ward swiftly made their way towards Mike. "I want my daddy." The boy said. "I promise." Coulson replied. "Ace!" Mike yelled. "Ace!" Ward kicked him the back of the knees, knocking him to the ground and getting him in a headlock. "Look. The stuff inside of you is unstable. It'll kill you and everyone in here." He said, holding on firmly. "Who's going to miss us?" Mike asked, throwing Ward off of him. Izzy followed Mike's line of sight and saw his next target was going to be Skye. With a growl Izzy threw herself at Mike, phasing mid jump and tackled the man to the ground. A man dressed in police uniform fired at them and the bullet skimmed Izzy's back, making her yelp. Mike used this opportunity to throw her off him, then over his shoulder, before grabbing Skye, kicking the doors open and dragging Skye out, Izzy struggling to get out of his strong grip. "You got a stop!" Skye said, wrenching her arm out Mike's grip. "These people can help you." Mike dropped Izzy and she jumped up pushing Skye behind her. Skye gulped as she saw blood begin to cover Izzy's white fur. The bullet did more than just skim Izzy's back. "The men in suits? And the woman who turns into a wolf? They your buddies now?" Mike asked. "Where'd they take my son?!" He lunged for Skye, but Izzy intercepted him. Skye watched as the Wolf and the Super Soldier wrestled, before Mike grabbed Izzy's tail and used it to fling her into a column of concrete. There was a loud crack and Skye winced, really hoping that wasn't Izzy's spine. Mike dragged Skye to the edge of balcony and forced her to look down. Only for another bullet to get fired at them. "Get down!" He said, pushing Skye down, before taking a bullet to the shoulder. It knocked him over the balcony and the next thing Skye saw was a blue of white fur jumping down after him. Izzy managed to get under Mike and the pair crashed through a newspaper stand, Mike having a much softer landing than Izzy. Mike got up, his face glowing red and breathing heavily. He walked forward as Izzy got up, shaking the remains of the newspaper stand out of her fur. Footsteps caused Mike to stop walking and instead glower at Phil Coulson who was walking towards him with a gun. Phil put the gun down. "Think that means anything?" Mike asked. "I know you got men everywhere waiting to put me down. I know how this plays out." "I don't." Phil replied, his eyes darting over to where Izzy was stood to see a large wolf size hole in the marble floor and Izzy not putting any weight on the side that had impacted with the floor. "I know you got poison in your system." Phil continued. "I know it's burning you up. Mike, the last guy who wore that exploded." He gestured to Mike's wrist. "I'm not like that other guy." Mike replied. "I'm...It matters who I am. Inside, if I'm a good person, if I'm strong." "I know you're strong." Phil said, nodding. "Your boy knows it." Izzy rolled her shoulder, feeling her broken ribs mending themselves. "He needs you to let us help." "You took him!" Mike exclaimed. "You took my wife, my job, my house. You think this is killing me?!" He asked, pulling down his sleeve to reveal the orange centipede thing. "All over, there's people being pushed down, being robbed. One of them tries to stand up-" He pulled a piece of concrete up off the floor. "-You gotta make an example out of him!" "You'll bring this building down on us." Phil said. "Will that help them?" "That's a lie!" Mike roared. "All you do is lie!" He swung round and hit Izzy with the concrete. She stumbled and looked over to Phil giving him a look. "No." He said, quietly so that only Izzy's canine ears could hear it. "I'm not letting you be this guys punching bag just so he calms down." "You said if we worked hard." Mike said, walking forward a bit. "If we did right, we'd have a place. You said it was enough to be a man, but there's better than man. There's gods, and the rest of us...what are we? They're giants. We're what they step on." Coulson walked forward to stand in front of him. "I know." Skye felt something brush past her arm and turned to see all 8'0 of wolf Izzy stood next to her. How the hell had Izzy had gotten from one side of Mike to the other, undetected? "I've seen giants...Up close." Phil continued. "And that privilege cost us..." He gestured to Izzy, who bowed her head towards the ground. "Nearly everything. But the good ones...The real deal...They're not heroes because they have what we don't. It's because of what they do with it. You're right Mike. It matters who you are." Phil finished. "I could, ya know, be a hero." Mike replied. "I'm counting on it." Phil said. Suddenly something shot Mike right between the eyes and Simmons rushed over to his fallen form, after throwing Izzy a dressing gown. She quickly turned back and pulled it on, shooting Ward, who was standing on a balcony from above with a rifle, a look, before rushing over to Mike. Simmons looked up at them grinning and Izzy ruffled her hair, while everyone sighed in relief as Mike's chest rose and fall as he breathed.

* * *

"I am so proud of you two." Izzy said, laughing as she hugged Fitz-Simmons. "You actually did something I thought impossible. You created a weapon, that saved somebody's life!" "You know how we did the impossible?" Fitz asked, him and Simmons sharing a look. "Is there any chance we could possibly meet our heroes, the Avengers? Maybe not all of them. Just Dr Banner. And Mr Rogers. And Mr Stark. And Agents Romanoff and Barton. And Thor. Ok so maybe all of them. Please?" Izzy laughed. "Maybe one day." She replied, before walking away. "Now come on. We got Chinese!" "Message from Hill for you." Ward said, pointing at Izzy's phone as she, Fitz and Simmons entered the lounge area. Izzy read the message and frowned, quickly shoving Ward from in front of the laptop and logging on to her email. She dialed Coulson's number. "Phil. We got an 0-8-4." She said, causing the three behind her to look at her. Fitz with noodles tumbling out his mouth. "Is that confirmed?" Phil asked. "They want us to go in and confirm it." Izzy replied, her eyes scanning the email. Fitz clapped Izzy's shoulder while Simmons took a swig from her beer. "An 0-8-4." Ward murmured. "They want us to confirm 0-8-4." "Still missing your bombs?" Izzy teased. Ward shook his head. "Not anymore."


	4. Trouble in Peru

"Skye? That girls not qualified to be SHIELD agent!" Ward exclaimed, his voice bitter. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Agreed." Coulson replied. "That's why me and Wolfe have invited her on as a consultant." "SHIELD does it all the time." Izzy added. "Technically Stark's a consultant." "And technically Skye's a member of the Rising Tide." Ward replied, "She hacked our RSA implication." "Twice." Coulson said. "From a laptop." "Imagine what she'll do with our resources." Izzy added, giving both May and Ward the evil eye. "I am." Ward replied. "That's exactly what I'm imagining during this row. You brought me on for risk assessment. She's a risk." "And you need to remember your place!" Izzy snapped. "Me and Coulson are in charge of this team, in charge of you. Don't question us!" "She doesn't think like us!" Ward exclaimed. "Exactly." Izzy and Phil said, before fist bumping under the table. "We have two kids on this bus that aren't cleared for combat. You're adding a third." May stated. "At least Fitz-Simmons are trained SHIELD scientists." Ward muttered. "But Skye? You said this was a select team, a symbol to work new cases, to protect people, I don't see how letting some hacker tag along-" Coulson cut him off. "I'm looking for an objection I haven't already anticipated." He replied. "We're calling this. But your frown will be on record." "We've been called in to investigate an 0-8-4. We all know what that means." Ward said. "Yes we do." Izzy replied. "It means we don't know what that means." She handed a tablet to Coulson who passed it on to May. May nodded at Izzy and Phil and headed out to start up the plane. Izzy nudged Phil as she spotted Fitz-Simmons leading Skye towards the bunks. Ward noticed too and grabbed a plane safety manual, before heading out. "Following him?" Izzy asked. Phil nodded and the pair headed out. "Hey." Skye said, smiling at Ward as he knocked on the wall of her bunk. "I know we didn't-" "Might wanna read that." Ward said, handing her the leaflet. "This isn't like other planes." And then he just walked off. Ward's attitude was really beginning to grate Izzy. "Can say that again." Skye said, opening the manual. "Say what again?" Coulson asked, his puny human hearing only having caught what Skye said. "Sweet ride." Skye replied. "We had a little good will from Director Fury when we got hit right before the battle of New York." Coulson explained, Izzy subconsciously placing a hand on her stomach were a large, ugly scar was. "You two took a bullet?" Skye asked. "Ish." Izzy replied. "An Asgardian stabbed me through the heart with a Chitauri scepter, and pretty much cutting Izzy in half." Coulson added. "The effect was similar to a bullet. Got a few R n' R and this plane." Izzy continued. "Had it completely refurbished." Coulson said, looking around "Studs up spared no expense." Izzy finished. "Yeah. Agent Ward told me they sent you two to Tahiti." Skye replied. Izzy and Phil shared a look. "It's a magical place." They both said, before high fiving. "You two do that." Skye stated. "Do what?" Izzy asked. "Talk in time. Finish each other's sentences. High five. Say Tahiti was a magical place." Skye replied, going to place her water bottle down. "Here." Coulson said, grabbing a coaster. "Use a coaster." He placed it on the table and sent Izzy a sheepish look as she laughed at him. "I'd buckle up." Izzy said, as she and Coulson sat down, Skye copying their actions. "I don't even know where we're going." Skye replied, just as the lights turned off. "Peru." Izzy said. "That's where the 0-8-4 was reported." Coulson explained. "And a 0-8-4 is?" Skye questioned. "An object of unknown origin." Izzy replied. "Kinda like you." Coulson added. "Team goes in, determines if it's useful, or if it poses a threat." Izzy continued. "My last one actually turned out pretty interesting." Coulson said. "And where we first met." Izzy added, grinning at Phil. "What was it?" Skye asked. "A Hammer." Coulson and Izzy replied, grinning at each other. Skye felt like she missed something and Izzy and Coulson began to laugh as they shared a look. "I took down like half the guards and then Clint shot me! On your orders!" Izzy exclaimed. "I did tell him to apologize when you to had that mission in Mexico." Coulson returned. "This is Clint we're on about. He never apologizes." Izzy said, after snorting at the idea of Clint apologizing. "Who's Clint?" Skye asked. "Oh, you know, Hawkeye." Izzy replied. Skye's mouth dropped open. "You've met Hawkeye?!" She exclaimed. Coulson and Izzy both nodded. "And the other avengers? Have you met them?" Skye asked. "Izzy did a little more than just meet Thor." Coulson replied, before winking at Skye. "PHIL!" Izzy's yell filled the whole bus.

* * *

The cars pulled into the camp in Peru and Izzy hit the brakes, before opening the front door and climbing out. Skye looked a little green, as did Ward, but Phil just smiled at her. At least somebody here appreciated her driving. "Tyre marks forty metres back." Ward said, slamming the door shut. "I'll check them against the sites trucks. Make sure we're alone." "Too much exposure here." May said, leaning out the second car. "I'm going to find a place to park." She got back in the car and started it up again, while Fitz-Simmons walked around excited looks on their faces. "I would love to see a Capuchin in the wild." Fitz said, grinning. Izzy rolled her eyes as they walked over to her. "Maybe even a yellow tailed woolly monkey." Fitz added. "You know Peru had thirty two different species of Monkey?" He asked, looking at Izzy and Simmons as they began to walk through the camp. "Yeah! And close to 200 species of Snakes!" Simmons replied, happily. "The Shushupe has a fascinating venom. Nurotoxic, proteolotic and hemolitic." "That's fascinating." Fitz said, his face not looking like he found it fascinating at all. In fact Fitz, Izzy noticed with a smirk, looked a little queasy. "Yeah." Simmons replied, while Izzy rolled her eyes at the pair. Simmons seemed to realize Fitz didn't look as happy about the snake as he sounded. "Oh. No, I'd be much more concerned with earthquakes, mala-" She started to say as the three of them entered the edge of the was cut off by Izzy slapping a mosquito that had landed on Fitz's neck. "Oh. Look at this." Simmons breathed as the trio came to a stop. In front of them was a large stone temple. "Can we take a selfie?" Izzy asked. "Oh my god. Yes!" Fitz said, excitedly as Simmons pulled out her camera. The three of them stood infront of the temple and pulled faces. The camera clicked just as Phil jogged up the steps towards them. "Good morning Professor." He said, talking to a man emerging from the temple. Izzy walked over to Phil's side. "We're Agents Izzy Wolfe and Phil Coulson with SHIELD." She said. "We understand you've made an interesting discovery." Phil finished. "I...I'm not sure how to explain it." The Professor replied. "This temple dates back at least five hundred years...It's filled with pre-inca artifacts...One of them is impossible and looks like it might be dangerous." "Well that's why we're here." Phil said, as the Professor led them into the temple. "Watch out." The professor warned, pointing to something on the floor, before leading them over to a wall. Izzy scrunched her nose up as a smell wafted up her nose. It smelt wrong. "There it it." The Professor said, "Exactly as we found it." "Who else knows about this?" Phil asked. "Just the ministry." Izzy looked at Phil, he seemed to know what the item was. It looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it. "I believe they are the ones who contacted you." Simmons touched Izzy's shoulder and Izzy gave her a nod, allowing her and Fitz to start setting up they're equipment. "Sir I need you and your team to evacuate the sight till we determine the risk associated with this object." Izzy said, stepping forward. She looked over her shoulder and sent Skye, who looked a little lost, a comforting smile. Fitz-Simmons deployed the Seven Dwarves and the Professor stared wide eyes, as one flew close to his face. "Leave the man alone." Simmons scolded. "Now. For your own safety." Phil finished Izzy's earlier sentence, before gently steering the Professor to the exit. "There's nothing about this anywhere." Skye said, smiling. "It's amazing. I searched every data string. What have we got here guys?" She asked. Izzy looked over to Fitz-Simmons waiting for an answer, as did Phil, neither of them noticing Skye walk right up to the object. She went to touch it, when Fitz voice stopped her. "Careful...I...no...wouldn't do that." He said, causing Izzy and Phil to turn their gaze on Skye. "The object placement in this temple's rock formation suggests it's been here for at least fifteen hundred years." Simmons said, looking around. "That predates this temple by a millennium. Hah! Maybe it's Alien!" She exclaimed, excitedly, grinning at Izzy who grinned back. "Yeah." Fitz replied, "But the shape and craftsmanship? It's almost German." "German Aliens then." Izzy suggested, making Simmons giggle. "Sir?" Wards voice came over the radio. "Go." Izzy said, answering it. "We have a situation." Ward replied. "Lots of rebels in this area." Skye stated. "Not enough gunfire." Coulson replied. "Keep working" Izzy said, looking at Fitz-Simmons. "We're on our way." Coulson informed Ward, taking the radio off of Izzy as the two exited the temple. "Buenos dias. Somos Agentes Coulson y Wolfe." Coulson said, as he and Izzy exited the temple to see May and Ward surround by people in army uniform. "Estamos aqui- por un asunto de seguridad internacional." Izzy added. "Philip?" The head woman asked, walking forward. Izzy turned to look at Phil, one eyebrow raised. "Camilla?" Phil questioned. "Wait. What? Actually introduce me later. Do you mind?" Izzy interrupted, gesturing to Ward and May. Camilla shrugged. "After you." She replied. Izzy nodded at Ward and May, causing Ward to push away the soldier he had at gunpoint. May seemed more reluctant to lower her guns. Camilla barked something at her troop and walked up the steps to Izzy and Phil. Who knew Izzy would be badgering about Camilla for the rest of the day. Izzy's jaw dropped as Camilla whispered something to Phil and then kissed both his cheeks. Say what?! Phil wasn't allowed to be attractive to women! No offense to Phil, but he wasn't allowed! It's wrong! "Commandante. A promotion. Congratulations." Phil said. Izzy subtly cleared her throat, but settled at glaring at Phil when he made no move to introduce her. "Three years ago. But thank you." Camilla replied, before turning her attention on Izzy. "You must be the probation agent Philip is looking after. He always has one." She said. Izzy's nostrils flared. "Senior Agent Wolfe." She growled, glaring at the woman. "Huh." Camilla replied, eyeing Izzy skeptically, before turning back to Phil. "Agent Melinda May. Agent Grant Ward. This is commandante Camilla Reyes." Phil introduced. Oh! So he introduces them! "She's with the policia militar in Peru. We used to work together back in the day." Izzy rolled her eyes. "I'll let the team know everything is okay." She said, before turning and entering the temple.

* * *

"You seeing this?" Fitz asked, looking at his screen, while Izzy squatted down next to him. "It's alive." Izzy muttered, reading the readings. Yeah. She knew science now. Big improvement from the lost little English girl that hit Thor with her car in New Mexico. "Wha- Alive alive?" Skye asked, taking a few steps back from the object. "It has a functioning power source." Fitz replied. "Sleepy's reading radio-nuclis. But they don't match any known Isotopes." Simmons said, looking at Izzy. "I get some temporal matches, but even then they begin to shift. Is that even possible?" Fitz asked. "It depends on the shifting of the temporal radio stuff." Skye replied. Fitz-Simmons gave her blank looks. "Totally weird, right?" Skye asked. Izzy stood up and walked over to Skye. "You don't need to try to impress them." She whispered. "I like you just the way you are. And so do they. I'm pretty sure Fitz has a crush on you. But lets not mention that." She wrapped an arm around Skye and gave her a kind smile. "Shall I go check on Coulson?" Skye asked. "If you want." Izzy replied, removing her arm just as Ward walked in. "We've got company." He informed the team, repeating what Izzy had said upon entering the temple. "National police." "Oh. We know about that." Simmons replied. "But you didn't say why they were here. Why are they here?" Fitz asked. "They heard about this object, they probably want to protect it." Ward replied. "This area has lots of rebel uprisings." "Yeah. People are fighting back against the Governments mining policy." Skye said. "It's pretty kickass." "Yeah. It's kickass, all the violence." Ward replied, making Izzy roll her eyes. One track mind. "That's not what I'm saying." Skye grumbled. "No it's what your typing in your van. Alone. Where it's safe." Ward replied, before turning to Izzy and Fitz-Simmons. "How much long people?" He asked. "What's the hurry?!" "Are we in danger?!" Simmons and Fitz asked at the same time, while Izzy gave Ward a look. "Not if everyone does their job." Ward replied, giving Izzy a look. "What is your's exactly?" He asked, turning to Skye. "Official consultant of SHIELD." Izzy replied, walking over to them. "If you've got a problem, tell me and I'll let Stark know you've got a problem with SHIELD consultants. He'd have a field day of making you regret even saying that." Suddenly an explosion shook the temple. "Rebels." Izzy breathed. "Pack the stuff up now!" She said, looking at Fitz-Simmons as her and Ward took out their guns. "Sounds like they're engaging with rebels." Ward informed. "You don't say. Let move guys!" Izzy replied, gun ready. "They're coming for it! Let's move!" Ward exclaimed, as Fitz-Simmons packed away the dwarfs. Skye went to help to help them but put the wrong robot in the wrong slot. "No. No. No. No. No." Fitz said, moving her hands away. "It doesn't matter." Skye replied. "It does to me!" Fitz exclaimed. "Can you please just let us do this?!" Simmons snapped, causing Skye to step back. "We need a containment case for the 0-8-4." Simmons said, looking at Izzy and Ward. "No time." Izzy replied, walking over to the 0-8-4 and pulling it out of the wall. "You did not just pull that out the wall!" Fitz exclaimed, looking ready to have a panic attack as Izzy shoved the 0-8-4 in a bag. "What is the matter with you?! Do you realize we do not know the amount of foton emissions coming out of this?!" "Science time is over Fitz." Izzy replied, shoving the 0-8-4 into his arms and grabbing some of his and Simmon's kit. "Stay close." Ward told them, as he and Izzy took the lead, guns drawn. "Fitz come on!" Simmons said, as they all rushed out the temple. Izzy and Ward were firing the moment they stepped out. "Back in!" Izzy ordered. "There's too many of them." She saw a man fire and the bullet head straight for Fitz and quickly nudged him out the way with her shoulder, which soon had a bullet lodged in it. She bit her lip, but remained quiet, firing at rebels, while pushing Fitz-Simmons back into the temple. "Get down." Izzy ordered, as Ward pulled out a 'Power Staff' and went to deploy it. The blue energy surge sent the rebels flying backward with startled yells. "Lets go." Izzy said, pulling out her gun again as Ward motioned them forward. A hidden rebel went to fire a them, when May pulled in front of them with the car. "Get in!" She yelled, as Ward opened the door. She fired a few more shots taking out three rebels, before jumping in after the team. "Izzy. Your bleeding." Skye whispered. "Caught me shoulder on a rock in the temple" Izzy lied, "Don't worry. It's nothing serious." Leaning over she put down the window and lent out of it, firing at the Rebel's in the truck behind the one Coulson had secured. "Fitz." She growled, as the nervous Scottish scientist began to hum the Indiana Jones theme tune. "Sorry. Sorry." He mumbled. Ward began firing off directions at May and Skye grabbed Izzy's legs, stopping Izzy from falling out as they went over a serious of bumps. "Ward slow down!" Fitz exclaimed. "Tell me he's joking." Izzy grumbled. "Your joking right?" Skye asked. Izzy rolled her eyes as Fitz began to spew out science stuff that she didn't understand. "It could overheat!" Fitz exclaimed. Well she understood that bit. "I could roll down another window." Simmons said, going to as more shots were fired. Izzy grunted as another bullet hit her shoulder and shot the man who shot her, watching as the force of the bullet knocked him out the truck. "We've already got one open!" Skye exclaimed. "Close it!" "Keep you heads down!" Izzy yelled, as the rebels began to fire machine guns at them. "Shit." She cursed, her gun running out of bullets. She took a deep breath, before launching the gun at the rebel truck and smirking as it took out three, before quickly sliding back into the truck and winding up the window. "That a lot of blood." Skye said, staring at Izzy. "You hit?" May asked. "Twice. On just now. One outside the temple getting Fitz back inside." Izzy replied, causing Fitz-Simmons to fall quiet, while Ward chucked Skye a rag and told her to keep pressure of Izzy's wounds.

* * *

As they pulled on to the bus ramp Izzy leapt out the car and grabbed another gun. "Ramp." She said, looking at Ward, while May rushed off to start the engine and get them in the sky. Izzy ran off the Bus and began firing shots while she waited for Coulson to join them. His secured tuck pulled up and soldiers jumped out firing alongside Izzy. "Wolfe. Come on!" Coulson yelled, as he and Camilla made a dash for the ramp. Izzy nodded and fell back, firing the whole way. "Cut it pretty close there Sir." Ward said, greeting Ward, while Izzy rushed over to check on Fitz-Simmons and Skye who were all sitting on the floor, ears covered. Ward had heard some agents call her 'Mother-Hen' around base, and he was beginning to understand why. "I gotta say...I...I miss my van." Skye said, catching her breath. "Now what was the problem?" Ward asked, almost bragging as he looked at Fitz. Izzy groaned as she rolled her shoulders. "As I said before." Fitz replied, "This device had a high frequency, fluctuating sub-material compression-" Ward cut him off. "Fitz" He said. "In English." Izzy glared at him. "The 0-8-4 is fueled by Tesseract technology." Fitz explained. Izzy and Coulson froze, alarm taking over their features. "Hydra. World War Two. Captain America." Fitz said, seeing Ward's blank expression. "It's full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation!" That Ward seemed to understand. "Gamma...Your saying it's nuclear." He replied. "No." Coulson said, looking at Izzy. "He's saying it's much, much worse." The English woman said, moving forward and hooking her arms under Fitz's arms and pulling him away from the 0-8-4.


	5. Hijacked Up High

"I'm so, so, so, sorry." Fitz said, holding Izzy's hand and looking everywhere but her shoulder where Simmons was currently pulling out the bullets. "It's okay Fitz. I'm fine." Izzy replied, feeling her skin heal as Simmons removed the last bullet. "Now if you excuse me. I'm going to get the evil fueled device sitting in out cargo hold, for you to check on." She said, jumping down from the table and ruffling Fitz's hair and winking at Simmons as she exited the lab. She grabbed the device and saw Skye nervously enter the lab. "Your okay?" Skye asked, her eyes widening at Izzy's blood covered white shirt. "Yeah. All healed. Don't worry. I'll change later. Simmons. Gloves." Izzy replied, placing the 0-8-4 carefully on the table. "Don't worry. The device is stable." Simmons said, smiling at Skye as she carefully took the device from the bag. "Not that it couldn't explode at any moment, especially if it were hit by machine gun fire. But things like this...happen, from time to time in the field and at first it's very unpleasant and you regret your decision to leave the lab at all." She said, backing away from the table the device was on. "Are you mental?" Fitz asked, walking in with Ward. "I did explain, in great detail, exactly what I meant using the Queen's bloody English!" "I use normal English. Words like 'duck' and 'run' and 'might blow us to pieces'" Ward snapped. "Oh wow-wow. Congratulation Agent Ward." Fitz sneered. "You managed to string three words together in a sentence." "ENOUGH!" Izzy roared, causing all attention to snap over to here. "Fitz-Simmons. I know you've not been on the field much, and when you have you've been away from the action or protected, but a little gunfire does not mean you can turn rude and disrespectful to your team! You were rude to Skye when she tried to help in the temple, rude when May and Ward were trying to get us somewhere safe, and quite frankly Fitz, what you just said to Ward was uncalled for!" Fitz-Simmons lowered their heads. "Ward. For the love of god! Try to be a little more understanding and compassionate! I know you are trying to protect the team, but do it in a less brash way!" Ward nodded. "And Skye." Skye looked up. "Don't let any of these three put you down, whether they mean to or not. You did good today for someone who had never encountered anything like this before." Izzy said, before taking a deep breath. "Is that understood?" She asked, looking at the group. "Yes ma'am." Ward replied. "Of course!" Simmons chirped. "Got it." Fitz mumbled. "Thanks." Skye whispered. "Is there a problem in here?" Phil asked, walking in. "Not anymore." Izzy replied, rubbing her shoulder. "You let yourself get hit?" Phil asked, looking at her shirt. "Oh yeah." Izzy laughed sarcastically. "I purposefully got myself shot!" God she was so done."Actually, Sir, she stopped me from getting shot." Fitz explained, while Izzy scowled at Phil. "I have a small question." Skye said, raising her hand. "Because I've been feeling like the tag along unwanted rookie, but now I get the sense that Ward doesn't know that Izzy is as much in charge as you are or know which one is Fitz and which one is Simmons. And they've seen even less gunfire than me. And I'm no rocket scientist, but is this your first mission together?" She asked. "Because Izzy is the only one here who seems to get along with everyone!" "No." Simmons replied. "Course not. It's our second with Ward and third with Izzy. Though we've done some work with the lab with her." "That was your first? That's sweet." Skye said. "You're amused?" Ward asked. "I'm terrified!" Skye exclaimed. "I am in way over my head, but I have been on this team just as long as any of you. I might as well be team captain!" Izzy and Coulson sent her an identical blank look, while Simmons scoffed at the thought of Skye taking over from Phil and Izzy. "Just joking, but maybe that's not a bad idea, because these guys do not like each other much. In fact, they just got told off by Izzy like a mother would tell off little children!" Skye said. Coulson glanced at Izzy who nodded. "This isn't about that." Ward gritted. "I'm a specialist. Today I could of eliminated the enemy threat if I was working alone. But I had none combat ready-" "Woah. Woah." Fitz cut him off. "So why don't you work alone?" "It's so typical. Who do you think designed your equipment?!" Simmons asked. "Or the polymers for your weaponry?" Fitz added, as Izzy and Skye walked over to Coulson. "Yeah." Simmons said, "They look like us." Fitz sassed, wiggling his finger between him and Simmons. "See them proving the point I just made?" Skye asked. "Your not wrong." Phil replied. "We still need to iron out the kinks." "Well considered me ironed out." Izzy said. "I'm sick and tired of all this fighting! We're supposed to be a team! And here you are arguing like school children! I already gave my life to help a team come together. I'm not doing it again." And with that she turned and left the lab, jogging up the stairs and slamming the door behind her. "Ward you can speak six languages. Simmons you have two PhDs in fields I can't pronounce. And Fitz you are a rocket scientist. So work it out." Phil said, before leaving the lab to go find Izzy.

* * *

"Miss Wolfe. I knew you'd be calling soon." JARVIS' voice was that of an old friend to Izzy. "Just doing the weekly check up." She replied, leaning against the wall of her bunk as she scrolled through her emails, a disposable phone on loud speaker next to her. "How is everybody?" "Mr Stark is in his workshop, as usual." JARVIS replied. "Mr Banner had fallen asleep in his lab. Mr Barton is making a nest in the air vents. Mr Rogers is currently indulging in the world of Harry Potter, and Miss Romanoff is on a mission." "Good. Make Steve retrieve Bruce and Tony once his movie had finished. Half an hour before that order them some Mexican food. When it arrived make sure the smell wafts into the air vents. Clint will come running. After that lock all the labs and workshops, no matter what Tony says or threatens you with they will remained locked till tomorrow morning." Izzy ordered. "Of course Miss Wolfe. May I ask how your day has been?" JARVIS asked. "Hell. We were in Peru, investigating a 0-8-4, which we think is some kind of Hydra weapon, so that's lots of fun. We got attacked by Rebels and the whole team has gone to shit. Plus Coulson is ignoring me in favor of his Spanish Bitch Camilla, who hates me." Izzy replied. "It sounds like you've had a rough day Miss Wolfe." JARVIS said. "And I got shot." Izzy added, "Twice." "Oh dear. Have you healed Miss Wolfe?" JARVIS asked. "Completely fine. Now order the groceries for this week. And make sure Steve or Bruce does the laundry." Izzy replied. "I've got to go now. " "Of course Miss Wolfe. Goodbye." JARVIS said. Izzy hung up and sighed, before running her hands through her hair. "WOLFE!" She heard Ward yell, as fighting filled her ears. "Get to May!" Izzy shot out her bunk, punching a soldier in the face as he tried to tackle her and kicking another in the nuts, before sprinting towards the cockpit. "Don't move!" A voice growled, causing Izzy's attention to snap over to the screen showing the security footage of the lab. "Or his throat gets slit." Izzy's eyes widened at the footage of a soldier holding a blade to Fitz's neck.

* * *

"This is my fault." Fitz said, "Should of learnt Kung Fu." Him, Simmons, Ward and Izzy were all tied up on the ramp in the cargo hold. Izzy chuckled slightly. "Oh, yeah, but I shouldn't of pushed you into the field in the first place." Simmons replied. "You weren't ready." Izzy rolled her eyes as FItz-Simmons and Ward started talking all at one time. "Can you phase?" Ward asked. Izzy shook her head. "Not with out causing serious harm to all of you. You're too close." She replied. "This wouldn't of happened in agent May wasn't on the stick." Skye muttered. "She would of busted out her Ninja Know-How." "Agent May?" Fitz questioned. "No. No. No. She transferred from administration." "Well I've seen her destroy a guy. So..." Skye replied. Fitz-Simmons turned to stare at Ward and Izzy. "You've heard of the cavalry?" Ward questioned. "Yes." Simmons replied. "Yeah. Everyone at the academy talk about that stor-" His mouth dropped open as him and Simmons stared at Izzy for confirmation. "She's the cavalry?!" They both asked. Izzy nodded. "I told you never to call me that. "May said, as she came round. "I can't believe it!" Simmons said. "Oh we're sure to get out of here now. How do we get out of here?" She asked, looking at May as May sat up. "Can't go through the doors. They're bolted, tied to the pressurization lines." May replied. "You two geniuses have nothing?" She asked. "It's hard to concentrate in these intense situations." Fitz replied. "Hey" Ward said, "Don't freeze up." "Take a breathe." Izzy added. "You don't need to come up with the whole solution. Just part of it. Right?" Ward asked, leaning forward to look at Skye. "Yeah." She replied. "Pieces solving a puzzle." She glanced at Izzy and smiled as the blonde woman nodded at her.

* * *

"Well that's clearly the worst idea we've heard yet." Simmons said. "But it could work." Izzy said. "Reyes is going to kill us the minute we land regardless, blame it on the rebels. This way we have a fighting chance." Ward added. "I've died once. Wasn't nice. I'll take it. What's first?" Izzy asked. "We can't get upstairs without going in the lab." Fitz replied. "And the only way to release the lab doors is from upstairs." Simmons added. "First thing is we're tied to the cargo door, so unless you can free us-" Skye was cut off, by May doing something and a loud crack filling the air. "Woah!" Fitz cried. "What the hell was that?" Izzy looked at Ward and smirked. "Her wrist." They replied, together, before staring at each other. "Oh don't you two start!" Skye exclaimed. "May, the guard will be walking along that part of the walk in about twenty seconds. Disable him." Izzy whispered. "Yes Ma'am." May replied, slinking off. She hide and waited for the guard, wrapping her legs around his neck and throwing him over the side of the grating to the floor. She jumped down after him and put her wrist back in place. "What's next?" She asked. Izzy dislocated her own wrist and wiggled free, putting it back in place and untied the others. "Mouth Fitz. Your catching flies." She chuckled.

* * *

"Okay we're sure right?" Skye asked. "Everybody's sure?" "We're all on board." Simmons replied. "Yeah lets do this fast." Fitz added. "No turning back. No freezing up." Ward said. "Because if we do then..." Fitz trailed off. "All of us die." Izzy said, making Fitz shuddered at how blunt she had said that. "We know." Simmons replied."Yeah." Fitz murmured. "Alright." Ward said. May revved the car engine causing them all to look at her. "You guys talk a lot." She stated, making Izzy grin. Izzy and Ward pushed Fitz-Simmons and Skye out the way as she got into the car and drove it straight through the lab doors. "Go. Go." Izzy said, ushering Fitz-Simmons into the lab. Izzy held Simmons up as she used a drill to take off the entrance to the air vents. Glancing around the lab a smile graced her lips. The team was working together. So maybe the circumstances of them finally working together weren't amazingly great, but they fact they were was great. Fitz looked over as Izzy put Simmons down and sent one of his little robots up the air vent as Izzy gave him a nod."Ready?" Ward asked, fitting a makeshift harness to Skye while looking at Izzy. Who smirked. "Ready to kick arse? Hell yeah." She replied, causing Ward to chuckle. The team moved into their next positions and lined up against the wall. "Simmons." Fitz said, tapping his control thingy. "Forget what I said before. This is the moment that we'll regret." Izzy squeezed his shoulder and he pressed the button that would cause his robot to zap and set off the Hydra weapon, which then blew a hole in the wall. "It works." Skye said, as the door lock turned from red to green. "The jump in cabin pressure releases the doors." Simmons explained. "Me and Izzy will take care of the soldiers. You guys get to the 0-8-4." Ward said, glancing at Izzy as he took the lead. "Stay safe. All of you." Izzy murmured, glancing at the three youngsters. "If any of you die or get hurt I'll kill you." "Coulson?" Fitz asked. "Lets hope he can handle himself." Izzy replied, before Ward slid the door open. Him and Izzy edged in and immediately a soldier began to fire at them. "Get back!" Ward said, moving himself and Izzy back. Izzy felt anger flow through her veins as she saw the soldier that had held Fitz at gunpoint. The ripping of clothes filled the air and one soldier screamed in horror as an angry white wolf launched herself at him and knocked him out. "Go now!" Ward yelled, as he and Izzy set about taking out the soldier. "Find the 0-8-4!" Skye nodded, and her, Simmons and Fitz began to crawl into the room. "Help!" Fitz yelled as he got sucked towards the hole in the side of the plane. Izzy knocked out another soldier and charged over to him, flicking him up right with a simple nudge from her head. "Got it!" Simmons yelled, pulling the 0-8-4 off the wall. "Fitz!" Sky screeched. "We got it! Reel us back in!" "I'm trying!" Fitz yelled back. Izzy growled as Skye unbuckled her harness. "What are you doing?!" Simmons exclaimed. "We need your help!" "Trust me!" Skye replied, holding up a hand to Izzy who was approaching her, hackles raced and mouth curled into a snarl. Skye crawled over to an emergency only cupboard and Izzy whipped around as Simmons let out a cry. She growled and pounced on the soldier pulling on Simmon's harness. A shot fired and she was threw off the soldier as blood began to seep out of her stomach. Forgetting about the soldier she'd just been fighting she turned on the one who had shot him, launching herself at him and clamping her teeth into his leg, before shaking him like he was nothing more than a rag doll. He screamed in pain and she released him, sending him out of the hole in the side. Skye pulled the inflatable boat (The yellow ones that are there in case you crash in water) out of the bag and deployed it just in time to stop Ward flying out of the side of the plane. The last soldier reached for a gun, his eyes trained on Izzy's already bleeding form, but as he reached the gun somebody stood on his hand. He looked up and received a punch around the face from Coulson. "I read the safety leaflet." Skye said, pulling Ward up as Fitz-Simmons popped up from behind where they'd landed after cutting their harnesses to stop the crazed soldier from pulling them out the hole. "Izzy!" Simmons exclaimed, both of them leaping up and running to the Wolf's side. "You might be the first." Ward replied, as he and Skye walked over to where Coulson was standing. "No other way in huh?" Coulson asked, running his hand through the fur on the top of Izzy's head as she sat down next to him, having dismissed Fitz-Simmons with a flick of her tail and a growl. "We were just starting to warm up to this place." Skye lifted up a cup of water that was on the counter and placed it on a coaster before sitting down with a sigh. "The 0-8-4 is cooling and stable." Fitz said, hugging a post as if it were his life line. "But we should called H.Q and get it to the Slingshot as soon as possible." Coulson turned and walked over to where he'd tied Camilla. "Told you they were good." He said, Izzy baring her teeth at the woman from his side. "Here you go." He said, grabbing a dressing gown, which Izzy had hidden away in every single room in case of accidental phasing, and throwing it to Izzy. Who quickly phased and pulled it on. She smiled at Coulson, before walking over to the team and letting Simmons attack her in a hug.

* * *

"We blew up a plane." Fitz stated, excitedly as he, Izzy and Simmons walked down the stairs with beers and a cool box. "I had a new experience." Simmons said. "Eat that Professor Vaughn." Fitz grumbled. "You had a new experience. But it was new for all of us." Simmons said. "Not for all of us." Izzy replied, making the two scientists look up at her with wide eyes. "You are telling us all about it!" Fitz exclaimed, pointing at her before the trio carried on. "They're happy." May stated. "Hey, come on you guys don't want to miss this." Fitz replied, as he followed Simmons and Izzy down the ramp. The trio sat down on the end of the ramp, the rest of the team walking towards them. "So it'll take about 180 days to reach the sun. Now, yes, of course it would have been faster if they used Hydrogen APUs, but they're having fun." Fitz said. Izzy let out a snort and Simmons giggled at her snort. "How many of those have you guys had?" Skye asked. "Skye. It's important when in the field to unwind from time to time." Simmons replied, glancing at Izzy to make sure she'd copied the words the sentence the blonde woman had told her and Fitz a few minutes earlier exactly correct. Izzy laughed and threw her arm over Simmons shoulders. "Especially after a hard day of everyone almost dying." Fitz said. "It doesn't happen everyday right?" Simmons asked, looking at Izzy. "No. Not everyday. Often but not everyday." Izzy replied, taking a sip from her beer. "It's not the norm." "Speaking of not the norm. Who's idea was it to blow a hole in the plane?" Coulson asked. Everyone feel silent. "May said the doors were tied to the pressurization. So I thought..." Skye started, noticing how Izzy was staring intently at her beer bottle. "So we thought." Simmons cut in. "It was the only way to release them." "It was everyone's idea Sir." Ward added. "Yeah. Quite genius really." Fitz agreed. "Nice work." Coulson said, giving Izzy a look. "All cleared for lift off!" A voice called. "Oh. Time for blast off." Izzy said. "Launching." Fitz said, holding his nose as they looked out at the SHIELD base. "In three...two.." The rocket blasted off and Izzy smiled watching it go up. "The trajectory will take it beyond the Lagrange point so that it won't hit Herschel." Fitz explained. "Yeah. And there hasn't been any coronal message yet, so it shouldn't lose telemetrie." Simmons added. "Guys." Ward sighed. "English."

* * *

"Really?" Director Fury growled, looking around. "Really Wolfe, Coulson? Six days? It only took you six days to take a completely renovated piece of state of the art machinery and turn it into scrap?!" "Our team acted with our authority." Coulson replied, while Izzy tried not to laugh. Fury was having to do a lot of turning to see the whole plane. "Don't talk to me about authority." Fury said, hands on his hips. "Do you know how much this plane cost?" He asked, walking over to the bar. "You got a bar! A really nice one." Fury ran his hand over the bar. "Talking to me about authority. You know I have the authority to downgrade ya asess to a Winnabago." "We're aware of that Sir." Izzy replied. "Well I want it fixed just like you found it! So don't have Fitz-Simmons going making modifications like a... damn fish tank!" Fury boomed. "Yes Sir." Izzy and Coulson replied, looking like children getting scolded by their mother. Fury went to walk forward, but backed up. "And the new girl. She's a risk." He said. "We know Sir." Coulson replied. "You know sir?" Fury questioned, before walking past them with one finally question. "How's Lola?" Izzy rolled her eyes. "She's fine Sir." Coulson replied, turning. "And thanks for asking." "Talking to me about authority." Fury muttered, as he walked off. Izzy put her finger to her ear piece. "Yeah we're going to have to kill the fish tank." She told Fitz-Simmons, before looking at Coulson and bursting into laughter.


	6. If we had a monkey

"A few minutes ago SHIELD transport was attacked while carrying a priority red protected asset on router 76 near sterling." Izzy said, reading from her tablet as she was walked into the briefing room/lounge. The bus had been fixed. Ward was now Skye's SO. And as far as Fury knew there was no fish tank. Cough, hidden in Izzy and Phil's office, cough. "Priority red?" Simmons questioned, excitedly. "The asset was Canadian physicist, Dr Franklin Hall." Coulson replied, showing them a picture. "Known for his work-" "Oh no, not Frank." Simmons gasped, while Fitz asked. "Dr Hall?" "I take it you know him?" Izzy questioned. "He was our Chemical connectics adviser in our second year." Fitz replied. "Yes, he's so enthusiastic about science, we just adored him. We can rescue him can't we?" Simmons asked. "He's one of our's. We're gonna try." Coulson replied. "And the attackers?" Ward asked. "Invisible." Izzy replied, as Coulson walked off. "Wait. Invisible? Cool." Skye exclaimed. "But terrible." She amended as Ward gave her a look. "But still still really cool." Izzy said, patting Skye's shoulder as she walked towards her office.

* * *

"Dr Hall was an asset?" Skye questioned, making Izzy cringe at how she said 'asset'. "One of a few select scientists SHIELD has been protecting." Coulson replied, as the team walked towards the site of the attack. "People our enemies would love to get their hands on." Izzy added. "We keep them hidden, keep them on the move." Coulson finished. "Which is why Fitz and I were so lucky to have him." Simmons said. "We don't have him anymore." Coulson replied. "And what does priority red mean?" Skye asked. "It means security should have been..." Izzy replied, trailing off as she spotted a SHIELD security car in a tree. "Heavy." She finished. "It was pretty damn scary." The SHIELD truck driver said. "And I don't spook easily Boss." Agent Mack looked at Izzy who smiled. They'd work a mission together when she was a freelance SHIELD agent. Ya know, before the Avengers. And a few while Coulson was still recovering. "Nothing in the air?" May questioned. "From above?" Mack shook his head "Nothing over our shoulder. But what's scary is, they knew our route." He replied. "They were waiting for us." "Are you saying they were working with somebody inside SHIELD?" Coulson asked. "Sorry to say." Mack replied, "It had to be." "We'll sort it out Mack." Izzy said, patting the agent's shoulder. "Fitz, what am I seeing here?" Simmons asked, causing Izzy to nod to Mack and head over to Fitz. "Well." Fitz replied, smiling at Izzy as she joined him. "I'm not wearing the full spectrum goggles I designed, so, no clue." Skye joined Izzy and Fitz, and Izzy heard the rest of the team walk over to them. "Let me have a look. Come on." Fitz said, holding his hand. "No! Woah! Woah! Woah!" Simmons exclaimed. "Wait. Don't move." She bent down to pick up some dust. "Wait a second." She murmured, throwing the sand out in front of her, where it formed a kind of mini twister. "What the hell?" Skye asked. "I think the electromagnetic field had kinda activated some...thing." Simmons replied. The thing in question, shot towards the group suddenly, causing them to duck. "Ok. Can we deactivate it? Now?" Coulson asked. The thing shot forward again. Izzy rolled her eyes as Fitz-Simmons shouted at each other as the thing got more aggressive. Fitz began pressing buttons furiously and everyone relaxed as the thing disappeared. Simmons bent down and picked something with tweezers and passed it to Coulson. "That did all this." She said, as Coulson looked at the small object in his hand. "What is that?" Skye asked, noticing how all the team were staring at the object. "Something big." Izzy replied, taking the object.

* * *

Izzy, Phil and May watched as Fitz studied the object. "Either someone cracked our com system or Dr Hall's movements leaked from inside SHIELD." He said. "You really think we have a mole?" May asked. "I think you should go through the communication logs, rule it out." Izzy replied. "We'll work the tractor tread we found on the scene." Coulson added. "I can do that." Skye said. "Instead of pull ups I can pull up the image of the tread pattern and check to see if there' any-" "Already done." Ward interrupted, walking over. "Matched it to a 20-10 model. Found a list of purchasers within a 500 mile radius. Narrowed down to those with priors, financial trouble, or a joy for risking taking." He explained, pulling up something on the board. Izzy turned away from Fitz-Simmons and looked over to Ward. "Three suspects." Ward said, pointing at the board. "Who may have sold their construction equipment to the kidnappers." Coulson said, "Go ask." Ward nodded and left, causing Skye to turn to Izzy and Coulson. "Hey, so Ward said a funny thing." She said, "He said that you guys don't have a truth serum." Izzy and Coulson shared a look. "Did he?" Coulson asked. "Ward said that?" Skye nodded. "Yes." "Interesting." Izzy said. "Yeah." Skye replied, before watching Izzy and Coulson walk off.

* * *

Coulson made a funny noise in the back of his throat as Izzy lent against Lola. Izzy just smirked at him and nodded at the figure riding a horse towards them. "Excuse me!" Phil called, as the man reached them. "The hell are you?" The man asked. "A concerned citizen." Phil replied. "Who happens to be a member of a huge bureaucratic organization that's tracking your every move." Izzy sniggered. "Haven't done anything wrong." The man replied. "Of course not." Izzy replied, "But you sold your excavator to some people who did." Phil took off his sunglasses. "And you're hiding out here till things cool down cus you know it." He added. "We just want to know who payed you." Izzy said, flashing the man a smile. "Paid me enough not to answer any questions like that." The man replied, grabbing his air rifle and pointing it at Izzy and Phil. Izzy snorted as Ward grabbed the air rifle, pulled the man off his horse and pointed the air rifle at him. "Feels like the old west." Ward said, as Izzy and Coulson walked over to where the man was lying on the ground. "They gave me money for my equipment. That's all." He said, holding up both his hands. "I never saw a face. I never heard a name." "How did you receive this money?" Izzy asked. The man froze. "They write you a cheque?" Coulson questioned. The man pointed to his saddle bag and Ward passed his the air rifle, before shaking the bag. Gold bars fell out. "Paid you in gold?" Ward asked, as Coulson picked one up. "Now it really feels like the old west."

* * *

"It looks like this because it a doro bar" Simmons explained, as she scanned the gold, "means it was made at the mine rather than a refinery. It's only about 92% pure, the cowboy got cheated a bit." "Can you determine the mine based on the impurities?" Coulson asked. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah." Fitz replied, walking over to his computer. "We've done that already." Izzy nodded in approval, smirking at Coulson. "It's from the Desey Mine in Tanzania." Fitz said, as Izzy and Coulson walked over to him. "Which is owned by..." Izzy started. "Quinn Worldwide." Coulson finished. "I'm sure you studied the CEO in your chemical engineering class." Izzy said. "Or saw him on the cover of Forbes...Ian Quinn." Coulson finished, before walking off. Fitzsimmons and Izzy stared after him for a moment. "So...gun wounds all cleared up?" Izzy asked, turning to Simmons, who nodded, pulling out a folder. "You can phase now. Just don't irritate the wounds and they should finish healing by tonight." Izzy grinned at her friends, before heading after Coulson.

* * *

"Gravitonium." Fitz said, hands on hips as he looked at Izzy and Skye. "It's an extremely rare high atomic numbered element." Izzy's phone began to ring and she got an annoyed glare from the two scientists. Pulling her phone out she glanced at the caller I.D and sighed. "I need to take this. Fill me in later." She said, before pressing the answer button as she headed out the door. "Speak to me Sitwell." She said. "I don't understand." Jasper replied. "Understand what?" Izzy asked, frowning. Izzy had suggested that Jasper Sitwell take over as The Avenger's handler, knowing that the newly formed group of super heroes weren't going to let just anybody take over from Phil. She had thought The Avengers would go easy on him, seeing as Jasper was Phil's protegee. "Do you remember the process we had to go through to become an agent?" Jasper asked, "And how it included several written exams?" "Yeah...Jasper are you calling me about something really silly like Barton misspelling a word on a report or something?" Izzy questioned, "We're in the middle of something." "Have we given up on them recently?" Jasper ignored what Izzy had just said. "Not at all. Why?" Izzy asked, with a sigh knowing Jasper wouldn't let her get away till he'd said his piece. "Because I'm beginning is any of the agents working under my control on the Avengers Initiative have any understanding of the concepts of basic grammar and spelling. Or proofreading. I mean who the hell Stephen Rodgers?! Or Agent Roman? And Clint Burton?! I mean who the hell doesn't know how to spell the name of a national icon right?!" Jasper exploded, and Izzy couldn't help but chuckle as her friend ranted down the phone to her. "Jasper. Take a deep breath and calm down." She replied. "No! I shan't! I mean who the hell in Bruno Banner?! Who doesn't know the Hulks name? It was all over the fucking news two years ago! And...And this! Who the fuck is Jarvis Sitwell? Are they fucking kidding with these piles of shit they call reports?!" Jasper roared. Izzy held the phone away from her ear and rubbed it. "Sensitive hearing Jaz. Take it steady." She grumbled. "Do you have any idea how much Tipex I go through a day? My hands are covered in the pissing stuff! Is proofreading too difficult for SHIELD agents? Do we train them to fight aliens but not how to write a pissing report? If you don't know how to spell somebody's name can't you just ask? Don't just throw your best guess out there. It's just...What the hell am I reading? No really. What. The Hell. Am. I. Reading?!" Izzy rolled her eyes, and lent against the wall, shaking her head as she listened to her friend rant and rave. "Jasper are you sure you're mental stable?" She asked. "At this rate? Not for much bloody longer!" Jasper replied. "When was the last time you slept Jaz?" Izzy asked. "What's sleep?" Jasper replied. "Jasper..." Izzy sighed. "WHO THE FUCK DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL TONY FUCKING STARK? THAT PISSING IDIOT'S NAME IS EVERYWHERE! FUCKING EVERYWHERE! THE ASSHOLE MAKES SURE OF IT!" Jasper boomed. "You need to take a nap. Like right now." Izzy replied, "So either you take one or I'm getting Jarvis to tell Steve on you. And do you really want to fight with Captain America over whether you have a nap or not?" She asked. Jasper let out a whine. "You're mean." He grumbled. "I don't need a nap." "You're practically in tears over a few typos." Izzy replied. "A few?! It's not a few! There's so many I see them in my fucking sleep!" Jasper exclaimed. "Don't make me tell Hill on you." "Woman you are going to be the death of me." Jasper grumbled. "Ooh! Are you talking to a woman Sitwell?!" Izzy heard Tony exclaim in the back ground. "Piss off Stark. I'm working." Jasper growled, hearing Izzy go absolutely silent on the other side of the phone. "Doesn't look like it!" Tony sang. "Pepper! Sitwell has a girlfriend!" "Leave him alone Tony. Sorry Jasper." Pepper said. "He's gone." Jasper breathed a few moments later. "Take a nap. Then get Barton and Romanoff to help you with the reports. I have to go Jasper." Izzy replied. She hung up before he could reply and turned to give Phil a look, as he stared at her. "Everything alright?" He asked. "I heard Sitwell go pretty crazy." Izzy smiled at her partner. "Barton's been hiring agents who can't spell again." She replied, making Phil grin and shake his head.

* * *

"The man's a prisoner. And it's up to use to get him out." Phil stated. "We've checked the specs." Ward replied. "There's no way into Quinn's compound without a large SHIELD strike force or a man inside. He's got neo-dimu lasers fencing surrounding the property." "They'll never allow a strike force into Malta." Izzy said, shaking her head. "It's way to risky." "Plus this weekend, Quinn worldwide had got it's annual share holders gathering." Phil continued. "We'd risk global outrage." He looked over to Izzy who flashed Skye a smile as she noticed the girl enter the room. "But..." Phil trailed off. "If we go in alone..." May continued. "SHIELD can deny all knowledge of it. Claiming ignorance." Izzy finished, "Which is why we are going with that!" May gave the blonde a look. "Without a man inside it's impossible." She replied. Izzy frowned, before her face lit up. "Monkey!" She said, looking over to Fitz who beamed at her while Simmons groaned. "If we had a monkey we could get in." Fitz murmured. "Fitz! Izzy why did you do this?!" Simmons cried. "If we had a small monkey, he could slip through the sensors and disable the fences power source with his adorable little hands." Fitz replied, looking around the room. Ward's eyes widened in horror as he saw Coulson seriously considering Fitz's idea. Izzy look positively giddy at the mere idea of getting a monkey, Skye looked amused, and everyone else looked unimpressed. "I could go in." Skye spoke up. Izzy and Fitz's faces dropped. "Drop me in the hills outside of Valleta. I'll spend a few weeks-" Ward started, ignoring Skye's suggestion. Izzy narrowed her eyes. "I think it's either Skye or the Monkey." She interrupted, earning herself a glare. "I mean, we all now Ward is Ape like, but I think he'd be to big to sneak past the sensors. We send Skye in, or me and Fitz totally break the orders Barton begged Fury to give me, and go buy a Monkey!" "Hall doesn't have a few weeks Ward. Your idea would not work." Coulson said. "And any SHIELD agent caught on Maltese soil can be shot to death with bullets." Simmons added. "Yeah." Fitz confirmed it. "Legally." Simmons finished, to let the fact that any of them could get shot legally settle in. "But a Monkey can't." Izzy said. "You are not getting a Monkey!" Ward roared, glaring at Izzy. The room fell quiet. "Ward." Coulson said, seeing Izzy starting to shake. "I'd think abut removing yourself from the room. You do not shout at your superiors." "I know. I'm sorry. They wouldn't shut up about the damn Monkey." Ward replied. "You need to learn your place" Izzy snapped, "And I'm not afraid to show you were exactly that is." Ward glared at Izzy and she glared right back. "Besides." Coulson said, trying to ease the tension. "I'm pretty sure Barton would hunt you down and kidnap the Monkey if you brought one." The corner of Izzy's lips twitched. "He think I'm dead. He'd never know." She stated. "Anonymous tip. From a concerned agent." Phil replied. Izzy spun round and pointed at him. "You! I knew you were the one who sent Barton that message in Madagascar!" She exclaimed, glaring at him. Phil chuckled. "I'm not a SHIELD agent." Skye stated, walking forward. "I can't get shot."


	7. Agents Wolfe and Lewis

Izzy ran her hand through her hair and left the conference room, her newly assigned rookie agent skipping behind her. She missed Phil and their team. They'd stopped Hall, who it turned out was a little crazy. After that she'd been called back to H.Q. Fury had decided Coulson could handle the team by himself and that Izzy was to return to the field with a trainee agent, who, until being reassigned to training under Izzy's guidance, had being working alongside Sitwell with the Avengers. Darcy Lewis was not a person Izzy would have pegged as a wannabe SHIELD agent. Coulson had found her during the clean up of New Mexico apparently. And she'd quickly become a very popular agent around the SHIELD base. More so when she caught a certain Captain's eye. And sort of kinda got adopted by agent Barton as his little sister. So Izzy was under strict instructions to not get her seriously maimed or killed, at risk of being killed herself (again). But instead of being killed by a crazed god, this time she'd be killed by an angry super soldier and master assassin. She knew that way was just as unpleasant as being nearly severed in half. Which was what Darcy was currently talking about. "I mean, like, oh my god! I watched the footage! I did not see you still being alive coming! Talk about a plot twist." Darcy said, following Izzy down the corridor. "Steve said he didn't know you for very long, but let me tell you, he was like, majorly impressed. And Clint said you were a fantastic agent. And that is like the highest amount of praise you can get from Clint." Izzy smiled slightly at that. "Really?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow as she turned to look at Darcy. "The last time we worked together, Barton called me a below average agent." Darcy looked horrified. "Below average?!" She shrieked. "You're like, totally awesome! I'm having words with that man when we get back to New York!" Izzy paused. "Back to New York?" She questioned, her sudden stop causing Darcy to crash into the back of her. The rookie agent fixed her glasses, and looked up at Izzy. "Well, yeah. That's where we're going right? Cus I've got a date tomorrow night." She replied. Izzy shook her head. "Where you not listening to Fury at all?" She asked, setting off again. "Well, Tony kinda taught me just to tune the mighty pirate out." Darcy replied, "Why?" "If you were listening." Izzy said, as they entered the living area part of the H.Q. "You'd of heard that we're to stay on base until we get a mission and get sent off to somewhere in the world." Darcy froze, her mouth dropping open a little bit. "So we're not going back to New York?" She questioned. Izzy shook her head. "Sorry Darcy, but you're gonna have to call Steve and cancel." The blonde replied, looking into a retina scanner. The door the pair were standing in front clicked open and Izzy held the door open, gesturing with her arm for Darcy to enter first. "This your new home until we get sent off. Very basic. Fury would rather spend more money on building stupid weapons than his agents." Izzy grumbled, "Your room is second on the left." She informed Darcy, before heading off to her own room. Her three suitcases were already on her bed, and she quickly set to work unpacking them. One was full of clothes and shoes and other things like hygienic items, while the second was full of her Norse books and artifacts, and the third full of technology that FitzSimmons had made especially for her. Something for everything apparently. Including a energy reader that pacifically searched for energy spikes common to the ones in New Mexico that occurred when Thor arrived. "Agent Cowan?" A knock sounded, as Izzy began to put things away. "Come in!" She called, looking at the picture she had found tucked in between some of her clothes. Skye had begged and begged for days for Izzy to tell her, her story. How she met Thor, what had happened between them, how'd she got involved with SHIELD, how she felt about Fury allowing her to contact her family. So Izzy had told her, when she and the not-quite-a-SHIELD-agent-but-still-kind-of-an-agent agent had taken a trip to New Mexico to visit Izzy's mother, step-father and five younger siblings. After that Skye had started her own mission. Perusing all footage of the battle of New York and the days before it, to find the perfect picture. And she'd found it. She'd come across the video of the newly formed Avengers discussing what to do with Loki, shortly after Iron Man and Thor's fight in the park. She'd paused the video in the perfect place. Izzy was sitting down in her chair, looking up at Thor, who was staring back down at her, both their eyes full of love and adoration. Well...That was how Skye had described it. But still, it was a perfect picture. The door opened and a timid looking male agent and a suspicious Darcy, who looked like she was trying to make the man's head explode using only the power of her mind. Izzy hid the picture under a t-shirt, not quite ready to share it with others. "Yes?" She asked, looking at the man who was clutching a phone. "Erm... It's Dr Eric Selvig. He's phoned. Wants to speak to you. And only you. Says he can't trust anybody else. Fury's gone mad, because we don't know how Selvig knows you're alive. But he called. And he's left a number. And can you please tell Agent Lewis to stop looking at me like that?" The man squeaked. "Darcy." Izzy warned, taking the phone. "What? He was the one poking around our apartment. Scared the crap out of me, I almost tased him!" Darcy exclaimed. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Show him out. And don't unpack too much, I have a feeling we'll be leaving soon." She replied. Darcy nodded. "Come on mouse man. Let's go." She said, ushering the man out the room. "Mouse man?" Izzy heard the agent question. "What? You're the one who squeaked!" Chuckling Izzy dialed the number Selvig had left and waited for her mum's former co-worker to pick up. "Hello?" He sounded tired, worn and a hell of a lot older than the last time they'd spoke. "Who is this?" "Eric. It's Izzy. You called?" She replied. "Isabella! Ah! You need to come to London right away! I have something to show you!" Eric exclaimed. "Right now?" Izzy questioned. "Yes! Now! Hurry!" Eric replied, before hanging up. Izzy sighed. "Darcy!" She yelled, "We're going to London! Grab your bags!" Izzy grabbed a small bag and quickly shoved some clothes, her favourite Norse books, three guns, the energy reader and a fancy laptop thing into it, before picking up the photo and quickly adding it. "Did you say London?" Darcy asked, stumbling out her room, as Izzy exited her own. Izzy nodded and Darcy grinned. "Awesome!

* * *

It was morning when they arrived in London, and Izzy was ready, knowing Eric very rarely told anybody about his research, let alone showed people anything. This was obviously something big. She'd briefed Director Fury and Darcy on the plane, promising to keep Fury up to date and letting him know about what Eric wanted. Izzy could see that Darcy was starting to feel the jet lag, and made a mental note to send Darcy to bed as soon as possible. Tired agents got distracted, and distractions could take lives. "I'm Darcy Lewis, I'm your intern. I'm Darcy Lewis. I'm your intern. I'm Darcy Lewis, I'm your intern." Darcy muttered under her breath, as she followed Izzy through the busy airport. "Isabella!" Came a cry, followed by a worn and tired older gentleman running over and grabbing Izzy in a tight hug. "Eric." Izzy replied, gently patting Eric's arm. "Let go now." Eric did not let go, instead squeezed her tighter, before turning to Darcy. He eyed her suspiciously. "And who is this?" He asked. "Darcy Lewis. I'm Izzy's intern." Darcy replied, offering Eric her hand, only to get pulled into a tight hug. "Hi to you too." The dark haired woman chuckled, patting Eric's back. Eric released her and turned back to Izzy. "I could not believe it when your mother told me you had followed in her footsteps and become an astro-physicist" He said, grinning at the blonde. That was the lie. Izzy had had to fake her own death since she was an astro-physicist for a top secret military organization and an enemy organization had tried to kill her for her work. Her mother had brought it, as had her father, while her younger siblings as branded her as a 'geek' and teased her about it. "Come. Your father is away, skiing in the French Alps for three weeks. He has allowed me his spare apartment. My equipment is set up there. It is also where we will be staying. And..." Eric paused, giving Izzy a slightly crazy yet sly look. "He had informed Billy." Izzy's eyes widened and choked on her breath. "What?!" She exclaimed. Oh god! Eric laughed, and turned around. "I told him not to!" He sang, leading them out of the airport. "Who's Billy?" Darcy asked, leaning over. "Ex boyfriend. Unimportant." Izzy replied. "Yeah, cus your expression just screams 'unimportant', you've got your I'm-not-happy-at-all-face on. I've watched all the footage from the battle, before the battle and even from your plane H.Q thing. I know your faces." Darcy said, smirking at Izzy. Who let out a wolfy growl. Her pupils dilated and Darcy wetted her lips and gulped at how distinctly Wolf they turned like. "Billy who?" Darcy questioned, before letting out a nervous chuckle and walking ahead to walk alongside Eric and question him about London. Izzy shook her head. She really needed Phil. He was like the older sibling she had never had, but always craved. He was the only one who could calm her down during the first few months after their amazing coming back to life thing. Her anger had been really, really bad. She'd put five nurses and three doctors in the ICU during the first two months. They were dark times, and now Izzy felt like she couldn't become Wolf as regularly as before. Because people didn't trust her in that form. They were scared of her.

* * *

Izzy dumped her stuff and sighed in relief as she entered the familiar flat. "Neat place." Darcy said, following her in. "Where's Eric?" Izzy asked. Darcy shrugged. "Said he had to go do something. But he did give me the keys to his car. Therefore I am designated driver." She replied, "So where's my room? And can I borrow the SHIELD phone? I don't wanna make a call to America on my cell." Izzy chuckled and tossed Darcy her phone, before pointing at one of two doors. "The one of the right. The one on the left is the toilet. Why don't you try and get some sleep?" She replied. Darcy nodded and headed off to her room, typing in Steve's number. Izzy walked over to the kitchen sink, stepping over pieces of machinery, while shaking her head at the mountain of dirty dishes piled up. She filled the sink and set to work, looking out at the London skyline. It had been over a year since she was last in London. And nearly two years since she met Thor. She wasn't the scared-of-her-secret-being-found-out 24 year old, who'd traveled to New Mexico to visit her mum, and accidentally hit a Norse God on the way back anymore. No. She was the tough-as-shit (according to Skye.) SHIELD agent who didn't take crap from anybody, used her secret to get what she wanted and once purposely hit somebody with her car, 26 year old now. Senior SHIELD agent Izzy Wolfe felt like a completely different person to trying to hide from the Human Race Izzy Wolfe. She'd changed. She'd changed a few times. She'd changed upon meeting Thor. She'd changed upon being pulled into SHIELD as a freelance agent. She'd changed upon becoming an Avenger. She'd changed upon somehow coming back to life. And she'd changed while working with the team. She wasn't going to change again. She liked this version of her. She was in control. She had the right balance of anger and calm. She had authority and people gave her respect. She had wisdom and knowledge of things not many people knew of. She was trusted by Fury, quite the achievement. She had a small circle of friends. And she had her family back. Somebody knocked on the door and Izzy walked over to answer it, having finished the pots, just as Darcy walked out the bedroom. Izzy watched the rookie agent look at the equipment. "I used to intern for this batty woman called Jane Foster. I think she and Eric used to work together before she went to New Mexico. Some of the equipment is kinda the same. I can totally pull off the intern routine. I could probably work some of these." Darcy said, peering through her glasses. "Don't touch anything. I heard about the explosion at the Avengers tower." Izzy replied, heading to the door again as the person knocked again. "That was Clint's fault!" Darcy called, as Izzy opened the door. Izzy's eyes widened as she stared at the man on the other side of the door. He was only a little bit taller than her and was a bit... puny looking, with long messy black hair, a weird kinda mustache and dressed in clothes that belonged in the eighties. Oh dear lord... "Izzy!" Billy squealed, beaming at her. How was this guy not gay? "Your dad told me you were back." He walked past her and strolled into the apartment. "Do come in." Izzy grumbled, glaring at him and slamming the door shut. "And I figured you wanted to start off where we left off, right?" Billy asked. God no. "It's been eight years. I've moved on." Izzy replied. Billy either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to the door. She could of stopped him. But she really didn't feel like getting shouted out by Fury for putting yet another human in hospital. "I've made reservations!" Izzy whimpered, and gave Darcy a look of horror. "Keep an eye of the equipment Darcy!" She called, Eric have explained something in the car. Basically, the equipment were picking up weird alien signals. "Will do!" Darcy replied. "Have fun!" "We will Clarcy!" Billy said, dragging Izzy out the apartment, while the blonde woman just glared.


	8. The 'Fury'ious ringtone

Thor was not happy. He seethed as he glared at his brother through the window of Loki's cell. "Why her Loki?!" He roared, slamming his hand into the concrete column, leaving a dent. "Of all the people! Why her?! Why she who held my heart?! It has taken a long time for me to control the rage I felt towards you. I am struggling even now Brother." Loki glanced up at Thor and turned the page of his book. "ANSWER ME!" Thor boomed, the sound of Thunder echoing his words. "Your wolf girl is not dead Thor." Loki replied. "Do not play with me Loki!" Thor growled, "I saw you! You slayed her in front of me! I watched her breath her last, her eyes looking at me to save her!" "Heimdall can't see her." Loki replied, "Because what Fury has done to your beloved has never happened before." "What do you mean?" Thor asked, starting to calm. He could hear no lie in Loki's voice, but his brother could never be trusted. Not after all that he had done. "Your dear friend Nicholas Fury has done the impossible." Loki replied, closing his book and placing it on the floor next to him. "He brought the dead back to life. I watched, I sensed something was occurring. For days your precious Wolf and her Avenger loving colleague lay on ice, their hearts not beating, no blood running through their veins. And then they were alive. Breathing. Blood pumping. Hearts beating." "What did he do to her?" Thor asked. "I know not Brother. But it is beyond magic. It is beyond science. It is beyond anything anybody, even myself, has ever seen before." Loki replied. "You'll find your beloved working alongside a SHIELD team. Heimdall will confirm that. He may not see her, but if he looks, she will appear." Thor nodded, and turned to go, before pausing and turning back. "You are not forgiven brother." He informed Loki before turning and leaving again, his red cloak flowing behind him. "I expected nothing less." Loki replied, picking up another book and beginning it.

* * *

"So...How've you been?" Billy asked, as he read the menu. He looked over to Izzy to see her hiding her face in the menu. He laughed and pulled the menu away from her face. "Nervous about seeing me again?" Izzy shook her head. "No. It's just... I don't want to pick things up from where we left off." She replied. Billy grabbed her hand and beamed at her. "I know we've both changed." He said, stroking her arm. Izzy's eyes widened and she quickly yanked her arm way. "We can start all over again." Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to start anything with you Billy." She growled, "Nothing will happen between us. Got it?" Billy froze, before nodding. "Fine. We're having dinner as friends then." He replied. "I don't think we're even that." Izzy mumbled, under her breath. "So, who's the guy then?" Billy asked, causing Izzy to look up at him. "What?" She replied. "Oh come on, there's gotta be a guy if you're rejecting this." He said, making Izzy nearly gagged as Billy gestured to himself. Gross. She was pretty sure she was blind when she went out with him. "His name is..." Izzy trailed off. She couldn't say Thor, he was kind of a celebrity now. "Peter." She finished, using the name she'd told SHIELD in New Mexico. "And what's he like?" Billy asked, glancing over the menu again. "He's, well... he's kind of perfect. Big strong arms. A heart of gold. Kind. Gentle. Generous. Brave. Long blonde hair." Izzy replied, picturing Thor in her mind. She let out a sigh as she remembered that he thought she was dead. "And where is Mr Perfect?" Billy asked, a slight sneer to his tone. Jealous might have well been printed across his forehead, going by his body language. He thinks I'm dead and his currently on his Home Planet which is full of Norse Gods. "Working abroad." Izzy replied. Billy let out a hiss. "Oh." He said, shaking his head. Oh? What did he mean by oh? That was the bad kind of oh! "I've been there. I was with this girl called Melissa for two years after you and me broke up. She got a job in New York." Billy continued. "And...?" Izzy questioned, sensing there was more to come. "We broke up after she slept with Tony Stark. And then ever other man in New York. Stupid whore." Billy spat. Oh. Well it was nice to know she wasn't the only one with anger issues. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that." Izzy replied. Footsteps sounded and Izzy and Billy looked up as Darcy came to stop at their table. "Oh hey. Can we get some wine please?" Billy asked. "Sure, I'd love some." Darcy replied. "Billy this is Darcy, my intern. Darcy this Billy... an old friend. You did meet in the apartment." Izzy introduced, as Billy looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing here Darcy?" The blonde asked, desperately hoping the rookie agent had come to rescue her from this horrible, horrible posh restaurant. Darcy grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the table. "Oh, hello." Billy grumbled, sarcastically, having hoped for Darcy to leave. "Sup." Darcy replied, before turning to Izzy. "So after you ditch work at lab/ your dad's house." The brunette said, having thought up her story on the drive. She picked up a piece of bread and a knife, quickly buttering the bread. "I mean, woah, ditching work? Izzy Wolfe? I was fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas, eating obsessing... about-you-know-who." Izzy pulled a face, while Billy grumbled under his breath. "But your not!" Darcy exclaimed, enjoying this more than she should of. She got to embarrass Izzy and piss off the fucker who'd called her Clarcy all in one go. "You're wearing lady clothes, you even showered didn't you? You smell good." She finished off her bread, giving Izzy a grin. "Is there a reason you're here Darcy? Is Eric still not back?" Izzy asked. "Yeah. You know all that scientific equipment you stare at all the time, trying to win a Noble prize or summat? Well you didn't unpack all of it, and this started beeping." Darcy replied, pulling out the energy reader FitzSimmons had made for Izzy. Izzy took it off of her and looked at the reading." That can't be right." She muttered. "That's what I said." Darcy replied, watching as Izzy slapped the reader with her hand a few times, before banging it on the table. Damn technology. "That's what I did!" The rookie agent exclaimed, stretching out her legs under the table and accidentally kicking Billy in the shin. Hard. "But I'm sure it's nothing." Darcy finished, picking up another piece of Bread. "Doesn't look like nothing." Izzy replied, "It looks similar to the reading Eric showed us." "Our friend Eric kinda went banana balls and vanished." Darcy said, looking at Billy who looked so confused it was almost funny. "He's not interested. But I am. Time for us to go." Izzy replied, standing up. "So this was short but sweet." Billy said, as Darcy stood up as well. "I'll start the car." Darcy grunted, before walking off. "I think she needs help. She's kind of... Banana balls." Billy murmured. Izzy glared at him. She'd come to like Darcy in the short period of time they'd spent together. "She's fine." She snapped, before walking off and out of the restaurant, before rushing the rest of the way to the car. She jumped into the passenger seat and sighed in relief. "Well that was hell." Izzy grumbled, fastening her seat belt as Darcy put her foot down and the car lurched forward. "I thought he was kind of weird. I could see you two together." Darcy replied, still eating some bread. "Just shut up and drive." Izzy said, playfully glaring at the brunette. Darcy smirked as they drove through London, Izzy looking out the window at the familiar views. Suddenly Izzy turned and lunged, grabbing the man in the back seat by his throat. "Who the fuck is this?" She asked, as Darcy nearly crashed the chair. "He's my intern." Darcy replied, still eating her bread. Izzy released the man and smiled at him. "Sorry. Kind of jumpy." She said. "No worries." Darcy's intern waved her off. "Next left." Darcy turned left, while Izzy raised her eyebrows at the dark haired American. "When did you get an intern? I was gone for forty-five minutes!" Izzy asked. "Shortly after you left. No biggy." Darcy replied. "Hello Dr Wolfe. It's eh...it's a great pleasure to be working with you." The intern said, leaning forward as his English accent filled the car. Izzy saw a glimpse of a driving license in his pocket. Ian. His name was Ian. "Thanks. I'm gonna call Eric." She replied. "Oh. Take a right." Ian said, following the map. Darcy turned sharply and Izzy glared at the rookie table as she was slammed into the window. "Hey Eric. It's Izzy. You got us to fly out here and now you've vanished. Just call me to let me know you're okay. Plus we think we've found something." She grumbled, once again speaking the his answer phone, before hanging up and tucking her phone back in her pocket. "And then left." Ian directed. Izzy closed her eyes as Darcy just skimmed another car and drove on the wrong side of the road for a bit. "I have totally mastered driving in London." Darcy said, beaming at her S.O, who rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'ANSWER YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PHONE WOLFE!' Director Fury's voice filled the car, making Ian and Darcy jump, while Izzy pulled her phone back out of her pocket. 'IF YOU MISS MY CALL AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL FIRE YOU AS-' Fury got cut off as Izzy answered the phone, grinning as the name 'PHIL COULSON' flashed across her screen. "Phil." She greeted, quickly answering the call. "Wolfe." Phil replied, "How's London?" "It's great." Izzy replied, "Just as it always is. Be even better though, if Darcy wasn't trying to kill us by driving on the wrong side of the road!" "Hey!" Darcy cried, "I am doing awesomely! Aren't I intern guy?" The intern guy stated to shake his head, but nodded instead as Darcy glared at him. "Just checking up on you. Is everything okay?" Phil questioned, watching the news report. He shook his head as he watched a news reported report about Eric Selvig running around stone henge naked, while being chased by police. "Yeah. Got some reading things, and we're going to investigate...some stuff. But Eric's missing." Izzy replied. Phil chuckled, "I'm sure he'll turn up." He said, before hanging up. Izzy put her phone away and looked at Darcy who was staring at her. "Was that...?" Darcy asked. Izzy nodded. "Yep" She replied. "Does he know?" Darcy asked. Izzy shook her head. "Nope." She replied. "We're here." Ian said, as Darcy pulled up in front of a large abandoned warehouse. Izzy stared at the warehouse warily. Something didn't feel right. "Come on!" Darcy exclaimed, jumping out the car. "This is exciting! Even the intern is excited!" "Ian." Ian corrected. Darcy ignored him. "Do you want the phase metre?" She asked. Izzy didn't know what the phase metre was, so she did not want it. "No." She replied, getting out the car. "Bring the phase metre." Darcy said, throwing the car keys at Ian. "The toaster looking thing." "Yeah I know what the phase metre is." Ian replied, climbing back into the car. Izzy joined Darcy as the two SHIELD agents walked towards the warehouse. "What's a phase metre?" Izzy asked. "It's a toaster like thing that Eric has at his lab/your dad's kitchen. It looked sciencey and useful." Darcy replied, with a shrug. Izzy smiled "You're good at undercover." She said, nudging the rookie agent, before walking ahead as Darcy waited for Ian to make sure he didn't break anything. 'ANSWER YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PHONE WOLFE!' Izzy pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" "An astro physicist with three degrees should have a more suitable ring tone." Darcy replied, walking over her phone next to her ear. "Why are you calling me?" Izzy asked, speaking both down the phone and to Darcy. Who shrugged. "I didn't want to shout." The only American replied. "Intern says it's this way." She nodded her head in the direction she was walking in, before hanging up. "Ian. My name's Ian." Ian said. "Sh!" Darcy replied, as Izzy joined them. They walked into the creepiest looking bit of the warehouse and Izzy looked around, with a small smile. It looked like the abandoned Warehouse she used to play in with her friends as a kid. There was rustle and Darcy paused. "I am not getting stabbed in the name of science." She said, giving Izzy a look. "It's okay! I'm American!" Darcy yelled. "That won't make them like you." Izzy replied, knowing some Brits were...hostile towards Americans. Darcy sighed in relief, and the hand Izzy had been resting on her concealed weapon, fell back to her side. "They're just kids." She sighed. "Are you the police?" The only girl of the three kids asked, walking forward. "No." Izzy replied. "We're scientists. Well I am." Darcy gave her a dry look. "Thanks." Izzy smirked at the sarcasm lacing Darcy's word and look. "We just found it." A boy replied. It? Now Izzy was interested. "Can you show us?" She asked. The three kids shared a look before nodding and leading them further into the warehouse.


	9. The re-return of Thor

Izzy watched as one of the boys waked forward to a lorry, that was floating just above the ground and placed to fingers under the bumper giving the lorry a little push. Darcy's mouth dropped open as the lorry slowly span around. "That doesn't seem right." The American said. "It's not gravitonium." Izzy stated, walking forward and examining the spinning lorry. "There's no technology here. It's just spinning." "There's more." The girl said. "Show us. Please." Izzy replied. The girl nodded and the three children led them off again, deeper into the warehouse and then up and up some stairs. They came to a stop and watched on of the boys that had gone up higher than the rest drop a bottle. It fell towards the ground, with everyone watching it and then... it just disappeared. "Where'd it go?" Izzy asked, amazed and yet so,so,so confused. The little girl pointed upwards and they all looked up. Just in time to see the bottle appear from nowhere and drop down again. It reached the same point as before, before disappearing again and reappearing at the top. Over and over again the bottle dropped, disappeared, then reappeared at the top and dropped again. Until the other boy caught it. "That's" Impossible, crazy, insane. "Incredible." Izzy said, a smile appearing on her face. She looked around and found a crushed up Vinto can. She grabbed it and leaned over the railing to drop it. It hit the same place as the bottle and vanished. They all looked up. Except this time it didn't reappear at the top. "What happened?" Izzy asked. "Sometimes they come back. Sometimes they don't" The girl replied, with a shrug. "I want to throw something!" Darcy exclaimed, as Izzy grabbed the energy reader off of Ian as it beeped. "Izzy, give me your shoe." Izzy rolled her eyes and looked at the energy reader. Her eyes widened as the readings turned green. Which meant they were the same readings as New Mexico. Which could mean the Bifront had been opened somewhere nearby. "I haven't seen readings like this since..." Izzy trailed off, keeping up her role as an astro physicist. "New Mexico?" Darcy questioned, knowing what this meant for Izzy. The readings beeped as Izzy turned towards Darcy, showing a map to the source of the readings. "Don't bloody touch anything! And don't bloody die!" She called, before rushing off following the readings. "Give me you shoe." Darcy said, turning to Ian, wiggling her fingers like she did at Steve when she wanted his sketch book.

* * *

Izzy followed the map, the readings getting stronger and stronger the further she walked into the warehouse. She paused hearing giggles. She glance through a hole in the floor, watching as Darcy, Ian and the three kids threw stuff into the what Izzy thought was a portal. Suddenly the readings went mad and wind began to blow. Izzy glanced up and headed down a corridor.

* * *

Darcy laughed as she threw a brick in and watched it disappear than reappear. She, Ian and all three children were now missing their shoes after she'd thrown them in and they hadn't reappeared. Ian pulled the car keys out of his pocket and threw them in, before looking to wait for them to reappear. They didn't. "Were those the car keys?" Darcy asked, giving him her 'Natasha Romanoff, don't mess with me, bitch' glare.

* * *

Izzy walked further down the corridor, the reading going absolutely mad the further down the corridor she walked. Suddenly the readings went off the chart and the energy reader began to beep hysterically. A strong wind began to blow and Izzy was pushed down the corridor. She tried to grab something, but it was too late as she was sucked through a portal. She landed on the edge of rock thing, staring at down at a long drop to nothing. Shuffling backwards she reached for her gun and pulled it out. "Darcy?" She called, looking around in case the rookie agent had also been pulled off to wherever she was. She turned around and looked at a large rock with a crack in the middle. A strange red light glowed through the crack and for some odd reason, she felt... drawn to it. Looking around, Izzy saw not trace of any other life. Wherever she was, was very dark with large stone paths leading off to places out of her line of sight. The absolute silence sent a shiver down her spine, and she raised her gun, just in case. She walked closer to the glowing rock and the silence vanished, a strange sound apparently coming from the rock. Lowering her gun, Izzy crept closer to the rock and peered into the crack, her blue eyes widening as she saw some kind of red liquid, seemingly swimming around in the gap in the rock. Suddenly the red liquid shot towards and latched on to her hand, pulling her forward. She gasped and tried to yank her arm back, but the red liquid was even stronger than her. Pain shot up her arm and she finally managed to yank her arm back, just as the gap slammed closed. She stared at her arm in horror, and rubbed at it. It was red like the liquid. She froze and her blue eyes rolled to the back of her heads as she dropped to the ground of a place unknown.

* * *

_She was floating. Floating in a vast space of red, the strange liquid from the gap, swirling and twirling around her body. Her arms spread on their own accord and Izzy felt herself relax. She was safe. The liquid would protect her. And then she was sinking, the red liquid drowning her as it entered her body and everything turned black._  
Izzy shot up with a gasp breathing heavily as she looked around. She was back in the warehouse. She groaned and rubbed her head. Not sure what had just happened. She remembered the rock with the gap and the red liquid, but after that? Nothing. Getting up she shook her head and made her way out of the warehouse, looking at the energy reader, which was fried to a crisp. "What happened to you then?" She murmured, as the machine beeped pathetically, before letting out a weak wheeze and dying. "Damn technology." Izzy growled, exiting the warehouse. She paused seeing a hell of a lot of police cars. "IZZY!" Darcy screeched, running towards her. "Where the hell were you? I thought Coulson and Fury were going to kill me because you got killed again!" She grabbed her S.O and hugged her tightly, before quickly releasing the blonde. "Tell me you didn't call the police." Izzy said. "What was I supposed to do? Ian was getting suspicious." Darcy replied. "Not call the police! You should of called SHIELD if you were worried. Which I don't understand why you were." Izzy snapped. "I was freaking out!" Darcy exclaimed, as it began to rain. "You should of called Coulson, Fury or Hill. But I don't understand why you called them!" Izzy replied. "Izzy" Darcy tried, but Izzy continued in her rant. They were so close to getting away without the English government swooping in and trying to take over with their own agencies. "We had the readings. We had unlimited access under the English government's radar. Our only competition was ten years old!" The police scurried into their cars as the rain fell harder and faster. Yet neither Izzy or Darcy were getting wet. "Izzy! You were missing for five hours!" Darcy exclaimed, causing Izzy to freeze. "What? No. I was gone for no longer than twenty minutes." Izzy replied, before frowning as she heard thunder. She looked around to see a perfect circle around them, no rain inside the circle surrounding them. "That's weird." Darcy stated, noticing that they weren't getting rained as well. The two SHIELD agent shared a look. "This must be what was causing does readings." Izzy said, turning around. "There's strange things all around this-" She cut off, her breath hitching in her throat as she spotted him. He was standing there. Staring at her. His Asgardian armor on and hammer clutched in his hand. His red cloak billowing slightly in the gently wind. She passed the charred energy reader to Darcy and took off towards him in a sprint. Darcy flinched as the rain covered her, the anti-rain circle following Izzy as she ran towards Thor. "Izzy." Thor said, meeting her part way. Smiling as he saw his brother had not been lying and that his beloved Izzy was still very much alive. "Thor." Izzy breathed, before launching herself at him, and pulling his lips against hers in a passionate welcome back kiss. She eventually released Thor and smiled at him. Thor smiled back, before his expression grew angry. "The one eyed man will pay for keeping you from me." He growled. "He lied to me and my comrades. Your apparent death caused us all great grief." "I was dead. Not for long, but I did die. What Fury did, he did to keep me safe. He was afraid people would experiment on me, trying to find out how I came back." Izzy replied, rubbing Thor's face with her thumb. "Where were you?" Thor rumbled, resting his forehead on Izzy's. "Heimdall searched for you. He found you and kept watch over you, while I fought for peace in the nine realms. And then, he could not see you." "I was right here. I had to help out here. Earth's changed, Thor, your brother opened people's eyes to what is out there. And some people haven't handled it very well." Izzy replied. Thor's eyes flashed in anger at the mention of his brother, and a bolt of lightning shot across the ground. "Hey. Shh. It's okay. I only died for a little bit. I'm alive. And I'm here." Izzy soothed, rubbing Thor's arms with her hand. "I believe that fate has brought us together. Fate gave me a second chance." Thor said, cradling Izzy's face in his hands. "Izzy, I don't know where you were and what happened, but I do know this..." He trailed off gazing into Izzy's blue eyes, the same blue the sky turned when it stormed. "What?" Izzy asked, her hand having moved up Thor's arm and now playing with a piece of his hair. "I know..." He tried again, only to get lost in Izzy's eyes again. His anger at Fury, turned into joy that his love was in his arms once again. "You do?" Izzy asked, thinking she knew what Thor was going to say. "I do what?" Thor asked, confused. "What?" Izzy questioned, confused too now. Thor chuckled and leaned in, his nose just brushing her's, his mouth centimetres from her's. "Hey!" Darcy exclaimed, jogging over her coat held above her head. Oh! Man! Check out the god of Thunder! Not as nice as her Captain, but still, pretty nice. "Is this you?" She asked, glancing around Izzy's anti-rain circle at the rain, before looking at Thor. Who released Izzy and ceased the rain. "Darcy. Bugger off. I'm busy." Izzy hissed, her eyes flashing to her wolf's eyes quickly. "Um. I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested." Darcy replied. Izzy sighed, and ran her hands through her hair. "Fuck." She cursed, before turning to Thor. "Hold on." She said, patting his chest, before walking over to a police office. Darcy turned to Thor, just as Thor turned to her. "Agent Darcy Lewis. Captain America's girlfriend." She introduced herself. "You can't introduce yourself to people as that!" Izzy yelled, glancing back. "Fury told you!" "I can!" Darcy yelled back, "And I will!" Thor chuckled. "I was unaware Steve Rogers was courting." He replied. Darcy nodded. "It was an after Loki tried to take over the world thing." She replied, "So how's space?" Darcy asked. "Space is fine." Thor replied, smiling at his Izzy's friend.

* * *

"What seems to be the problem Officer?" Izzy asked, walking over to the guy that looked like he was in charge. "Isabella Wolfe?" The officer questioned. "Yes. That's me." She replied, her eyes flickering around. If things went downhill it would take her ten minutes to disarm the officers and knock them out. Five if Thor and Darcy helped. "You know this man?" The officer asked, turning so Izzy could see Ian being patted down. "Yeah. He's my intern's pet/intern." She replied. "This is private property and you're trespassing, the lot of ya." The officer stated, "You'll have to come with me." He grabbed her arm and was thrown back as a large ball of red light shot out, throwing the officer and everyone surrounding them away from Izzy. Who clutched her chest and breathed heavily as the ball of light vanished. "Izzy." Thor ran over, hands hovering above her, eyes filled with worry. "Izzy." "Thor. What the hell just happened?" Izzy asked, straightening up and leaning on him, her knees feeling weak. "Are you alright?" Thor asked, his eyes looking over her form, checking for injuries. "Fine. What happened?" Izzy replied, rubbing her head. A police man warily walked forward, holding a hand out in front of him. "Place your hands on your head, step back." He ordered, in a firm voice which didn't match the nervous look in his eyes. "My woman is unwell." Thor replied, wrapping his arms around Izzy and pulling her closer. "She's dangerous." Izzy tensed in Thor's arm, obviously being called dangerous upset her. He glared at the officer. "So am I." Thor growled. Thunder rumbled, and Thor turned back to look down at Izzy, while the officer radioed for back up. "Hold on to me." He said, pulling her even closer. She smirked. "Are we going flying again?" She asked. Thor smiled. "Somewhat." He replied, before looking up as the Bifrost began to form around them. The rainbow beam hit them, blowing the officer's hat off and leaving the strange marking it always left. The Bifrost cleared and Thor and Izzy were gone. Darcy walked forward, staring up at the sky. "Holy Shit!" She exclaimed.


End file.
